Endgame
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: Renegade sequel. Artemis and Wally lead separate lives, a life of their own making.  But they're soon to discover that they are merely pieces to be played. With a man masked by shadow making the moves, what will happen in the game to end all others?
1. Life, or something like it

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_

- Robert Frost

* * *

><p>Just do it.<p>

The voice in her head was growing more insistent.

_Do it. _

The envelope containing the keys to her future was crumpled in her hand; the bass drum pounding out from the sound system was reverberating through her body. Nate was giving her bedroom eyes and all she had to do was do it.

Thrusting the envelope towards a nearby friend Artemis stepped forward, placing both hands either side of the metal ring she felt her legs being pulled upwards and over her head, what was once a garden hose was inserted into her mouth.

"Drink, drink, drink..." Came the steady chant. Several bodies had crowded round her, their thoughts one; their voices one steady drone and suddenly it came to her. She drank.

Finals were over and the last college she had applied to for post grad had replied. The envelope was thick, embossed paper with a thoughtful logo placed on the top left hand corner. If she dared herself to open it she'd know whether she'd be staying on the East Coast and heading for New York City, or...

* * *

><p>The stadium erupted with cheers as the Central City Chiefs ran onto the football pitch.<p>

"How do you find time for this?"

"Time for what?" Wally replied, his lips wrapped round a quarter pounder.

"This..." his companion gestured to the crowned stadium. "Downtime. In-between Bruce busting my ass to get a move on and reply to colleges, and convincing me not to join the Academy, not to mention the Titans and just _sleeping_. I might actually once in while, get to talk to a girl in a bar that's not work related."

"Since when was chatting up women a work related thing?" Another voice piped up. "Out of all of us, I'm thinking I'm the one that's going to be using that excuse, and even I think that's pushing it."

"I don't enjoy it!" Dick defended, "I pump them for information."

"Pump them..." Wally repeated slowly. "Dude, you're not James Bond."

All three men took a collective pause, if only they were James Bond.

"Look, you know how quickly I do stuff," Wally halted momentarily as he took an almighty slurp from his drink. "It's actually painful to talk this slow. It's easy to make time when you're me. "

* * *

><p>The envelope once back in her grasp was like a ticking time bomb, she knew she had to get it over with eventually. She half wanted it to be a rejection, that way she wouldn't be faced with the possibility of actually deciding whether she wanted to see him.<p>

"Do you want me to do it?"

Artemis looked up to her friend, "Thanks Helena, but I need to do this."

"Ok, lets go upstairs."

Nodding mutely Artemis followed Helena as she negotiated their way through the throng of bodies and to the upstairs bedrooms.

"What are the chances any of these are going to be free?" Artemis whispered in distaste as she eyed the several couples groping each other on the landing, as various appendages circumnavigated waistlines.

"Quite high it would seem," Helena replied as a door to an empty room swung open. "I guess they couldn't wait." The girl added as she brushed her dark locks out from her face.

Sitting heavily on a bed Artemis stared at the envelope in her hand, before going to tear the paper open.

"Wait!" Helena's thought was accompanied with the sharp slap of her hand grasping onto Artemis'. "Why are you so bothered about CCU? I mean you got into NYU, you could move to freakin' New York and you're actually contemplating living in the Midwest?"

"What can I say, I love the Flash," Artemis chuckled.

"Seriously, what is it about the city?" Helena demanded, frowning at her friend's apparent joke.

"I'm just tired of Gotham, I know my Mom's here and other things but I don't think it's enough. New York would be more of the same. But Central City, it's just _nicer_. Sure it's in Missouri, but it's not like I'm moving to Alaska. Besides you're going to Cornell, I'm not deserting you or anything."

"I know... I just. There must be something more than the crime rate. Besides, have you seen the lunatics that run around Central City? Captain Boomerang?" Helena frowned, unsure of what to make of the eccentric 'supervillain'.

Artemis smiled, "Well this could all be moot. I don't know if I've got in yet."

"Then open the damn letter woman!"

* * *

><p>Number 23 had broken from the ranks; the ball clutched under his arm as his teammates flew at the various bodies blocking his route to the goal line. Leaping over a fallen opponent Michael Tennant made an almighty dive, the ball stretched out in front of him as he planted it firmly on the ground. Within seconds Chief fans were on their feet, the band playing as the gap widened further with minutes to go.<p>

"Guys, I think we're actually going to win the game!" Wally exclaimed.

And sure enough, the referee's whistle blew twice, it was over and Central City would celebrate that night.

"You guys wanna grab a beer?" Roy Harper questioned as he flung on his jacket.

"Uh, Dick here is not of legal age." Wally pointed out, a grin plastered across his face. "I've got some bottles at home though."

"Actually, I've got a different idea, a little bird told me to take you two up to the Watchtower." Roy commented slyly as he put his wayfarers firmly in place.

Wally hid a grin, "Sure."

Every year, without fail, there had been some sort of celebration held on the Watchtower in honour of his birthday. This year it seemed it would be no different, Wally caught himself frowning, he was drifting into melancholy and he had no idea why. Well, maybe it was because he was 22 and it was another birthday that he would be celebrating without several notable figures.

Barry was dead, but at least now he could think about him without breaking down into a quivering wreck. With each passing year his Uncle was fading from the publics' conscious, perhaps even his. And the thought scared him.

And Artemis. Despite weekly phone calls morphing into regular emails and then drying up all together, he still wondered. Still missed her.

"Do you even try to make it a secret anymore?" Dick questioned as he ran a free hand through his hair, carefully accentuating the well cultivated scruffiness.

"What can I say, Captain Marvel really can't keep a secret." Roy shrugged casually, his eyes straying towards the exceptionally short hemline of an exceptionally attractive woman. Glancing back, the woman smiled coyly, she was met with an easy grin.

"You have no shame," Wally muttered before pulling out his phone.

"Do we really want to start comparing dance cards Wally? Whatever you say, my way gets results."

Dick snorted before handing his mouth with his hand and coughing.

"Well, I'm not as lucky as you Dick, I don't get to have an orange skinned alien superbabe drool all over me." Roy ribbed, as he sent Wally a knowing look.

Batbaby was about to get defensive.

"There's nothing going on between Kory and I. We're just friends."

"Does she know that?" Roy rejoined, his eyes uncharacteristically hard.

"This coming from a man who treats sleeping with women like an Olympic sport?" Dick snapped.

"Look, for all my posturing, I happen to like Kory. My sleeping with hot women probably says a lot about how I was raised, but you Dick? Talk about arrested development, and we all know who we can blame for that." Roy replied before masking a grin as he caught sight of Wally holding two fingers to either side of his head.

"I am not emotionally stunted!' Dick claimed indignantly.

"Seriously? You and Babs, that was normal then?" Roy replied.

"I..."

Wally quickly jumped in, "Watchtower guys, the day of my birth to be celebrated."

Tugging his two friends down a back alley Wally hit his comms link.

"Kirk to Enterprise, three to beam up Scotty."

"Do you always do that?" Dick questioned, his previous annoyance wiped from his features.

"Not all the time, I like to keep Virgil on his toes..." Wally's sentence petered off as he took in several glowing green women standing by the teleport; each one gave him an indecent look before quickly surrounding him.

Swinging his right arm round Wally's shoulder Roy planted a firm kiss on his friend's cheek. "Happy Birthday buddy!"

* * *

><p>Her hands shook, all the right words were there. She was accepted, further information would be sent in due course and they looked forward to hearing from her.<p>

"So?" Helena questioned, her eyes peeking over the rim of her cup.

"I got in..." Artemis replied softly, collapsing back onto the bed and covering her eyes before violently groaning.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Helena shuffled onto the bed next to her friend as she placed her beer on the floor.

"I do, and all that stuff I told you before was true, but thing is. There's this boy..."

Helena let out a small squeal, "This is all about a guy? That is so unlike you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" sitting upright Artemis fixed Helena with a glare.

"You never seem to be as into the guy you're seeing as he is in you."

"So?" Artemis countered, her blues eyes narrowed.

Helena had struck a chord, every man or rather boy she had been with, was kept at arms length. She wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid of being hurt or if she felt that every moment spent with someone else was a betrayal. It was like she was breaking an unmade promise.

"So who is he?" Helena questioned, her warm voice breaking into Artemis' thoughts.

"A boy..." Artemis replied, more to herself than anything. "I mean he was a boy when we..."

"When you what?" Helena prodded.

"Fell in love," the blonde replied after a moments pause. "We were young and I guess neither of us were ready."

"But you still love him?"

"I don't know, maybe I just love the idea." Artemis whispered, hunched forward as she twisted a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. "It's been so long and it's been years since I last saw him, but I'll always wonder you know? The one that got away."

It was all about the boy. But he wasn't the one that got away; she had let him go.

"So go," Helena urged, leaning towards her friend. "Happiness just doesn't find you, you need to run towards it."

"So I pick a college for a man?" Artemis questioned, half disgusted with herself that after all this time she still hadn't learnt how to stand on her own two feet, hadn't managed to complete herself all on her own.

"For love," Helena replied simply before pulling a face. "I know it sounds corny, but we're young, we're supposed to make stupid decisions and learn from them later, but never regret them. And you'll regret not going, wont you?"

"You just contradicted yourself," Artemis muttered.

Sighing Helena placed her hands on Artemis' shoulders, "You know I'm right."

Artemis nodded her head, "What if I'm scared?"

"We're all scared." Helena replied quickly, "It doesn't stop the rest of us."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Khartoum**

Flipping open the heavy briefcase an assassin removed the barrel of a high calibre machine gun, feeling the cold metal under her fingers she tightened her grip. Quickly assembling the weapon she slung the gun onto her back before making her way to the service elevator. Several kitchen staff lay unconscious at her feet, she didn't have any scruples when it came to killing, but the bus boy seemed a little gratuitous. The old lift whirled to life as it groaned down the elevator shaft.

Quickly jumping into the metal box the assassin bust open the emergency hatch, pressing the button for the top floor she clambered upwards, hauling herself onto the top of the lift. Closing the hatch behind her she flattened herself across the roof of the lift, hoping that schematics were correct and she wouldn't be squashed to a bloody pulp when the elevator stopped.

Finally their was a rough jolt and the doors groaned open, holding her position the assassin waited, the ring of machine gun fire soon ripped through the close air. Gritting her teeth she kicked the hatch open once more before dropping down to the floor, her gun already held out in front of her she blew the security detail away.

Curling her lip in distaste the assassin picked her way across the floor. The sound of firearms would have undoubtedly alerted the other guards. Heavy boots could be heard pounding along the floor; diving backwards she waited for the first to appear around the corner. Within seconds a spray of bullets lit up the dark corridor, five thuds as the bodies hit the floor. Throwing the gun over her back the assassin dashed along the corridor, this was hardly her preferred form of killing but the mission called for it. The hit on the Sudanese warlord had been put out less than 24 hours earlier, and it was with relish that the assassin forced her way into his office. Turning from the fireplace the man's eyes widening in shock as he reached for his side arm. The assassin merely smirked, one lone bullet already streaking through the air.

Turning her back on the now dead man Jade Nguyen headed towards the nearby French doors, walking out onto the balcony she fired off a grapple gun before plunging over the edge.

Within seconds of landing on the ground a blacked out SUV screeched to a halt next to her, diving into the vehicle the assassin breathed deeply.

Glancing towards his newfound passenger the driver smirked before tossing her a phone.

"You got a text."

Reading the message Cheshire hissed.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First chapter of the sequel! I admit its not nearly as in your face action as the beginning of Renegade but I wanted to ease into this fic a little. Anyway, the fates (me) are conspiring to get Artemis and Wally together at some future juncture. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	2. 16 Pieces

_"Play the game for more than you can afford to lose... only then will you learn the game."_ – Winston Churchill

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra<strong> **Leone**

Cheshire shook herself, trying to rid herself of the dirt. The walls around her felt close, with every breath she could feel the stagnant air rush into her lungs, threatening to set off her gag reflex. Wrenching a bottle from her bag she gulped down the tepid water, wiping her mouth she increased her pace.

The hustle and bustle of Freetown could no longer be heard as she delved deeper into the bowels of the city.

"Sonofabitch..." Cheshire muttered under her breath as she accidently scraped her hand against the dirt-encrusted wall. Shuddering she pressed on.

Of all the places he could have chosen, he had to choose the dirtiest, the most inaccessible God forsaken bit of planet. And because he could, he was making her follow him down there. Jade bit back a curse, knowing her tormenter he would have the place rigged with cameras, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Finally she could see the light at the end of the tunnel, stepping out into a cavernous room the assassin pulled out a small thumb drive, tossing it towards the back of a chair she waited, quickly a hand snatched out.

"This the information?" A man's voice questioned, the chair never turning to reveal the speaker.

"It's what you asked for..." Cheshire replied. "But I still don't get it, all you've made me do is watch her, no contact, no threats..."

"I need to know her Jade, I need to understand her, get into her head. Only with understanding her motivations will I have a hope of flipping her."

Jade frowned; once again she was throwing an innocent to the wolves, all to save her own skin.

"You never seemed to value the art of subtlety and subterfuge did you my dear? You're more of a guns blazing type gal."

"If it gets the job done, what's the point of pussy footing it around?" Cheshire snapped, her eyes narrowed.

"Do not mistake my actions for cowardice Jade."

Within seconds the assassin felt a strong hand grip her neck, forcing her to the floor. Glaring into one perfect blue eye, Jade resisted the urge to fight back, to scream. Instead she remained silent, clenching her jaw as she forced herself to play chicken with a killer of greater skill than her.

"Understand this, preparation and knowledge never hurt anyone. I don't go into a fight half cocked Cheshire, remember that."

Jade nodded, finally the urge to look away grew too great, with her surrender she felt her airways opening as the hand removed its grasp.

Scrambling to her feet Cheshire massaged her neck, her eyes scanning the room for any clue as to why the man in front of her could want information on a girl that had supposedly left it all behind her.

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Jade replied quickly, her guard up.

"That you're giving up your sister and you have no idea why?"

Jade refused to comment, but the silence spoke volumes. The man smiled, his one eye fixed on the computer screen in front of him.

"You'll understand soon enough, but for now, I think you need to relocate to Central City. I here there's some excellent property on the West side of the city."

Cheshire didn't say anything; she merely turned to leave, fighting the urge to scream. She was being treated like a child and she had absolutely no power to change the current state of affairs.

"And Jade!"

Turning the Asian woman glowered, "What?"

"Stop taking other jobs on the side, with what I'm paying you, you shouldn't be wanting for anything."

"Dammit Slade!" Cheshire yelled. "You have absolutely no right to tell me what I can and cannot do outside our little agreement..."

"Oh, but you seem to forget the terms of our little agreement. I own you Jade." Slade smiled once more, his teeth glinting in the semi darkness. "Now, run along, you don't want to miss your flight."

Every fibre of her being wanted to attack, to scratch out his one good eye and spit in the open wound before driving a knife into his heart. But she knew she'd never get there, she'd never get within a hairs breadth of killing him. She'd be the one stone cold on the floor, and self-preservation had always been one of her strong suits.

And for now she had to play the game, even if it meant retreat.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City<strong>

Artemis sat on her bed; four beige walls around her were depressingly bare. The several boxes piled around her too many to even contemplate unpacking. She had managed to score housing near campus, the city outside was bathed in a grey light as the rolling clouds looked closed to rain. Closing her eyes Artemis could hear her new roommates stumble about their rooms, suitcases opened and plates dropped.

Artemis had said the customary hello, but for now she didn't want to talk to them. She had done this all before, but this time she really was on her own, no family to fall back on, no Helena to run to. Shifting where she sat she looked out of her window, her bedroom faced onto the front of the house. Unlike most girls, she wasn't bothered. Not with her experience, not when she had been forced to play solider.

But there were times, times when she was alone and with little to distract her that she began to miss it. Not the danger per say, not the risk or pain. But the sheer physicality of the job had often meant any meant up rage or aggression was quickly dealt with. Half an hour on the archery range and her head would be clear, not so much today. Now she had a stress ball.

Launching herself from the bed Artemis left her room, racing down the stairs she quickly knocked on one of the doors. A tall, tanned boy answered, his brown hair a mess on top of his head, several items of clothing strewn at his feet.

"Er... Jackson right?" Artemis muttered.

"Yup," the boy smiled, every single one of his pearly whites revealed. If Artemis hadn't been so set on leaving the house she might have found herself distracted. Jackson was annoyingly attractive, one of the few boys she'd actually call beautiful.

"I'm just heading out to get some groceries, you want anything?"

"Nah, my Mom insisted on taking me shopping, I'm set."

"Ok," Artemis nodded. "Erm, I don't know the area all too well, anywhere I should stay clear of?"

"I heard some guy talking about a shooting lower East Side of the city," Jackson offered before shrugging. "Still, I don't think you're going to be running into any trouble at the supermarket."

Artemis laughed nervously, "I guess not."

"Knock when you get back," Jackson winked. "Maybe we could go exploring the local bars."

The blonde smiled, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Already the clouds were dark grey and angry, pulling her hoodie over her shoulders Artemis' feet pounded against the pavement. Everywhere she looked shop fronts were boarded up, doorways reinforced with metal gates. For a second it felt like Gotham and Artemis relaxed. Diving down a back alley that would hopefully lead to a complex of streets she continued with her journey.<p>

She didn't know what she was hoping for, she didn't know if she was spoiling for a fight. But she did want distraction from the host of emotions that were playing on her psyche.

It was then that a large figure barrelled into her.

Snarling a burly man roughly pushed her to one side, "Move out of the way bitch!"

"I was just walking down the street, maybe you should watch where you're going!" Artemis shouted after him, already her fist was clenched. It was then that she noticed he was not alone, and not unarmed. Shorn off shotguns and heavily stuffed backpacks in plain view, Artemis suppressed a smile.

"Where you guys off to in such a hurry?" the blonde questioned debonairly.

"What do you care?" the large one countered, his face screwing up in rage.

"Leave it Dale..." another member of the group called out before his face quickly paled.

"Dale is it?" Artemis questioned, her head cocking to one side. "You've been up to no good haven't you?"

Raising the shotgun Dale couldn't quite meet her eyes; he wasn't a killer, not yet anyway.

Artemis smiled grimly, "Those alarms I can hear, that means the police are coming for you."

"Or it might be your lucky day and you get to meet me..." A cheery voice suddenly addressed the crowd.

Each and every one of them tensed, Artemis couldn't turn around, she wasn't ready yet. But her momentary lapse in concentration was to cost her dearly; she heard the click of the gun, the smell of burning gunpowder catching on the breeze. The shot was headed directly for her and she was about to be blown away.

Instead she felt warm arms wrap around her middle, the wind was wiping through her hair and she was quickly placed on the sidelines. Within a second the blur of red was on the men, weapons quickly tossed aside and punches thrown. Getting to her feet Artemis blinked rapidly, the men were bound neatly together, their heist effectively thwarted by the Fastest Man Alive.

Glancing upwards her breath caught in throat, her pupils contracted as she took in the sight. Dressed head to toe in red, his outfit broken up by highlights of yellow; he was humming with energy, with life. Artemis felt tears spring unbidden to her eyes, the smell of ozone was in the air and it was all she could do to stop herself from embracing him in a hug.

Even behind the cowl she could tell he was frowning, maybe he didn't remember her. Artemis dismissed the notion as soon as she had thought of it, looking down she saw her right hand quite of its own accord drifting forward. Snatching back her arm she stared fearfully towards Wally, the Flash.

"I..." she whispered, her words weren't forming properly. Her thoughts were erratic, everything thrown into chaos just at the sight of him, the very touch of him. Taking a few tentative steps backwards she slowly shook her head, before turning round completely and running. She knew she had no hope of outrunning him, not if he was trying. But he wasn't, he had let her go.

Finally there was an almighty thunder crack and the rain was pouring down. Pulling up her hood Artemis continued doggedly onwards, her tears and the fresh water mixing together. But she didn't need the rain to hide her tears; there was no one there to bear witness to her sorrow.

But then all she could see was a yellow lightning bolt, flanked by broad shoulders. Her hands were against his chest and she felt him knock back her hood, her blue eyes searched his face but the rain was now so heavy that it was blurring her vision.

His warm hands pulled her closer and Artemis was willing him to pull her closer still. It had been years but he was still so familiar. Each contour of his face fresh in her memory. Every memory of them together was coming to the surface, threatening to overwhelm her when she had been doing such a good job of being normal.

"Where'd you go?" Wally finally spoke, his voice was deeper, rougher almost, but the underlying warmth was still there.

"Home," Artemis answered truthfully.

The few cars that passed them went unnoticed. The rain was still pounding against the concrete, splashing back and landing in Artemis shoes. But her sodden feet were the least of her worries.

His soft lips were glistening with water, lifting a hesitant hand she wiped the moisture from his mouth with her thumb. Artemis' hand came to rest against his cheek, letting out a small gasp she felt his hands grabbing at her waist. The blonde's thoughts drifted, for a moment she was going to kiss him. But she didn't. Instead she waited – waited for him to make the move.

But he didn't, they both stood still. Both staring at each other and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah I'm super glad for the new episodes! Helps me to come back to this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think!


	3. Scarlet

"_Now folds the lily all her sweetness up,_

_And slips into the bosom of the lake:_

_So fold thyself, my dearest, thou, and slip_

_Into my bosom and be lost in me."_

- Now Sleeps the Crimson Petal, Alfred Lord Tennyson

* * *

><p>He had wondered what it would be like; he had spent countless seconds playing various scenarios in his head. Each and every one of them involved some sort of kiss; sometimes it was sweet, innocent and soft. Others were passionate and fierce. But without fail there had been a kiss. Whether it be under the soft light of a dying streetlight, on top of the hill over looking the city, the same place his Uncle had taken Aunt Iris to 'pop' the question. He had always kissed her. But now, when faced with the delicate curve of her lips, her large blue eyes staring transfixed, he couldn't do it. All he had to do was to reach out and cup both her cheeks with his hands, pull her closer and their lips would meet.<p>

A particularly large drop of water landed on the exposed part of his face, it was then that he heard the car horns, felt the rush of traffic breeze past as the water in the gutter moved violently towards the pavement in waves. With that momentum Wally was driven forwards, towards Artemis, but at the last second, he felt himself embracing her.

It wasn't quite a kiss, but the feel of her heart beating against his chest, her skin so unnaturally warm against the suit and he was immediately at rest. It wasn't a Hollywood moment, it was better than that – it was real. For every second he held her, his feelings and the stray, errant thoughts that he had often tried to decipher were compounded into one emotion. One overwhelming emotion that left him reeling; it was love; it was sadness; and everything in between. The entire spectrum of human emotion was lancing through his body and it was all because of her.

Quite of its own accord his hand jumped upwards, ensnaring a strand for blonde hair between two fingers her carelessly rubbed the lock. Placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head he was suddenly overpowered by her scent. Memories that he had long thought buried came rushing to the surface. I horrible day in Himalayas, where the girl he had thought lost was revealed to be broken and bruised, but alive. And once more, she was standing in front of him. Was it just coincidence? Or was it glorious happenstance, the universe conspiring to tell him something?

Artemis, whilst still recognisable, had aged, taller, stronger and if possible even more beautiful than the day they had said goodbye. He wondered if she'd recognise him, the suit was somewhat a giveaway. But underneath it would she still see Wally West, the boy she had fallen in love with? Wally wanted to say something, but for the moment it seemed like she was content to stay wrapped in his arms.

As he slowly moved his arms down so they were encased around her slim waist he couldn't help but marvel at the delicious arch of her back, the round shape of her bottom enveloped in dark denim. All traces of her younger form were gone, was he just in love with a memory? The thought shook him, she wouldn't have changed that much. He hadn't after all. Right?

Mentally shaking his head the Speedster was forced to reassess his previous statement. He had changed. His world had changed and because of it he had been forced to adapt, alter. But he had survived and he hoped that his core hadn't been too badly scarred or irrevocably transformed. He hoped that she recognised him, saw what she had once seen.

Because, not for one second, did he think he could leave her again. His heart skipped beats in her presence and that wasn't something you let go of. Pushing her ever so slightly from off his chest Wally fixed her with a look, before swooping down once more to whisper something in her ear.

"Hold on to me and close your eyes."

Nodding her consent Artemis wrapped her delicate arms around his neck as he hoisted her upwards; within seconds he was off, running along the familiar streets of Central City, his home.

* * *

><p>Quite suddenly the rain was shut out, the traffic and people too. They were in Wally's small living room, Artemis collapsing onto a nearby coach. Shutting her eyes she tried to centre herself, the sudden jolt from being at a stand still to travelling at the speed of sound had always left her slightly dazed. That coupled with the materialisation of the one person she had been so hoping to see left her unsteady.<p>

Looking up through her lashes she forced the air from her lungs. She didn't know what to say, they were no longer being soaked in the downpour but it didn't mean that the words were any less hard to find. Roughly wiping the water from off her cheeks she hoped that her makeup hadn't run. The one time archer nearly snorted at the thought, who'd have guessed she'd be worried about makeup?

Staring at Wally she was shocked to find that she was no longer confronting the Flash, but a man in his mid twenties with flaming red hair. Blinking rapidly a grin cracked across her features. The familiar freckles and green eyes connected with the memories of a forgotten time. Without so much as a word she launched herself from off the sofa and towards Wally. She wasn't thinking now, she wasn't breaking down every possibility, analysing all the outcomes.

Stopping a hairs breadth from the Speedster she sucked in her breath, could she do this? The words and questions were beginning to tumble around her brain, with each passing moment her resolve was being weakened by questions. Biting her lip she forced it all out. And to her surprise, as she leaned into Wally he pulled her firmly towards him. Her muscles tightened as for a brief second she relished in the sweet anticipation. But then it was over – his lips were on hers.

Every nerve ending was alive and sparking with energy. The sheer physicality of it was overwhelming her. The kiss deepened, hands travelled and gained purchase of bits of clothes. Like the last time they were being fuelled by something, not the mutual need for comfort. But by something far more potent and volatile – desire.

* * *

><p>Artemis was extremely conscious of the fact that they had yet to say anything to each other. But for now, she was thankful, there were times when words were just words and they had a nasty habit of clouding the issue. Once more she was dragged out of her reverie by the feel of Wally's calloused thumbs grazing her skin just about her waistband. Her body leaned into his, answering a familiar call.<p>

Wrapping her fingers around his fiery locks she was kissed him harder still, her need was palpable but she hoped he got the message. She smiled against his mouth as she felt her hoodie being lifted from off her form and over her head. Her green tank top made easy work and soon followed.

Quickly reaching for his tee shirt she yanked the garment up and off his torso, exposing his filled out frame. Her groan was somewhat muffled as she resumed their kiss, her nimble fingers grappling with his belt buckle. Her intentions clear, Wally, somewhat unceremoniously, yanked down her jeans. Quickly picking her up he walked slowly towards the bedroom door.

"Hold on to me baby," Wally whispered softly as he swiftly unclipped her bra.

The exquisite feel of skin against skin had Artemis moaning, her legs pulling Wally's hips into hers as the two fell onto to his unmade bed. Wally's right hand travelled down her thigh, grasping at her flesh as he flipped the two over. Smiling her ran his spare hand though Artemis' long hair that framed her face. Sitting astride of him she looked every inch the woman she had become, more than that in fact. With the dim light playing across her skin, casting her in some sort of incandescent glow. She was gloriously alive; her eyes alight with need as she ground her hips downwards. Relishing in the delicious friction.

Removing their last vestiges of clothing, Wally's eyes met Artemis' and everything was said, for the time being at least. And if the events of the past had taught the pair anything, it was to live for the now. The present. It was only then that the two found their natural rhythm. Sweet, piercing pleasure darting through their bodies as they moved as one

* * *

><p>Never had the paths of two sisters diverged so completely yet run on the same course. One cradling a new life, the other taking it and dealing only in death.<p>

One sister saw the sleeping figure of a man she loved.

All the other saw was blood beginning to blossom across a man's chest.

Without waiting for the body to hit the ground she dived past the security guard. Sheathing the gun Cheshire hissed distastefully, there was something about the use of firearms that left her feeling cheapened. She knew she had to kill people for a living, but her normal methods were far more refined, requiring skill. Not using a weapon virtually any one could pick up. There was a certain honour and glory to be had in a good death. Not so much when it came to a slug in the chest.

Grinning behind her mask Cheshire was momentarily distracted from her reverie, the narrow corridor of the penthouse suite looked ubiquitous enough. But she knew better, the reinforced door that it led to hid a wealth of information. Slade wanted facts, figures; everything there was to know about Project Cadmus. Breaking into Lex Luthor's high-rise flat was apparently the only way to do it. Cheshire grimaced, she did not relish the idea of running into Mercy, but she had been reliably informed the bodyguard would be by Lex' side as he wined and dined the various members of Metropolis' elite.

Jade flexed her fingers before pulling out a small canister from one of the many compartments in her uniform. With a few deft movements the red motion sensor beams were revealed. Smiling broadly the assassin sprung forward, her body cutting through the air before plummeting downwards, her hands landing firmly on the ground. Lowering her legs slowly she bent her body into an impossible bridge, her feet finding the floor she quickly snapped back into standing position. Before once more dropping to the ground and sliding forward, bent double she shimmed under another beam. Regaining her foothold once more, she gracefully spun and jumped her way the few remaining feet.

Confronted with the safe door she pulled out what looked like a small shiny metal calculator from off her person. Snapping the piece of equipment to the safe door she connected the various probes. Waiting patiently she was rewarded by the arrival of a six-digit number on the display screen. Punching in the code the door hissed, lifting forward on its hinges. Pushing the metal door forward Cheshire walked slowly into an overly large room. Various items were stored neatly on rows upon rows of shelves. One particular item took pride and place, a large metal box – Jade frowned, if she wasn't mistaken the box was made from lead. Ignoring what she presumed to be an extremely large cache of Kryptonite the assassin stepped towards the mainframe. Plunging a memory stick into the correct drive she waited.

She had cut and by passed the various alarm systems to the apartment, but no doubt, as head of Luthor's security Mercy would soon figure it out and be on her way, with a number of heavies to back her up. Jade checked her watch, she still had time and she had the mother of all of escape plans. Finally the yellow light that had been flashing constantly on the memory stick turned green. Yanking it free she quickly fled the scene of the crime, once more completing a series of complicated acrobatics to be free of the motion sensors. Giving a cursory check she ran towards freedom.

"There's someone in the apartment, I need you all to fan out and check every room before we bring up Mr Luthor." The voice was harsh, yet distinctly feminine.

Cheshire momentarily froze before making a mad dash towards the dining room and the small briefcase she had left by the floor to ceiling window.

"Fuck," a voice called out. Narrowing her eyes Cheshire pulled out the gun, and a bullet found its way into one of the security detail's head. Neatly sidestepping the sinking body Jade continued onward.

"I'd stop now if I were you Cheshire, and Mr Luthor might go easy on you."

Jade didn't even pause for breath as her fingers grappled with the black briefcase, wrenching out its contents she grinned.

"Funny how those contractors kept pushing back their schedule for the windows huh?" Jade commented mildly.

Throwing the piece of luggage at one of the many windows she was rewarded by the feel of the cold night on her bare skin. Taking aim with something akin to a grenade launcher at the opposite building, she let loose a grapple hook, before jumping headlong out of the window.

Sailing through the night sky the assassin let off a shaky laugh. Not for the first time she was thankful to get away unharmed. For some reason Mercy had let her go, but for now she didn't have time to question the bodyguard's actions. Deathstroke was not a patient man.

"How much did she take on Cadmus?" Mercy questioned curtly, sensing the presence of her number two.

"Everything."

"Good. You're dismissed."

Waiting for the man to leave the room Mercy pulled out her phone, pressing it to her ear she waited until the line clicked through.

"Wilson will have the information in the hour, he'll be too busy chasing a failed project to notice our actions. Project Argo can go on ahead of schedule."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry! This chapter has been a long time coming, but I've just settled back down into a pattern after having all my work hours move about. Anyway, hope this chapter works, it definitely has two really differing tones, but I hope its not too jarring. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	4. My Mother's Sister

"Forward, the Light Brigade!"  
>Was there a man dismay'd?<br>Not tho' the soldier knew  
>Someone had blunder'd:<br>Theirs not to make reply,  
>Theirs not to reason why,<br>Theirs but to do and die:  
>Into the valley of Death<br>Rode the six hundred.

_**- **__The Charge of the Light Brigade, Alfred Lord Tennyson_

* * *

><p><em>All she knew was darkness. Her eyes were closed to the world, any thoughts she once had were squashed. Her brain was barely ticking over, a murky haze having first descended when she hit the water.<em>

_It wasn't the same as the water that surround her know, this water pressed in on at all sides, keeping her body at bay, her breathing was regulated by the tube that was kept strapped about her mouth. _

_Here she was caged. _

_A prisoner. _

_Captive. _

_Chained. _

_The words were difficult, her thoughts not her own. She was drifting away, yet her body remained firmly anchored to one spot. _

"I'm registering higher brain function."

"Increase the dosage."

_The darkness came again, the words were even harder to find. Lost in the inky black. Her breathing continued, slow and steady – constantly checked. Her eyes remained closed, her thoughts non-existent. _

_She thought she had only known darkness. That wasn't true. She knew silence too and there were other things. She knew she had come here – not to the cage, the place before – for a reason. She knew she had been sent for a specific purpose, but that purpose was lost to her now. She only vaguely remembered a pair of blue eyes that laughed at her. A strange scent that clung to the hair of a woman confined to her memories lingered, but there was no telling what it might be. _

_And then there was the voice. The voice repeated over and over in her head, unforgiving and unrelenting. It wasn't hers; at least she thought it wasn't hers. It was a man's, older and wiser than she. He had told her something important, he had told her to look after something precious to him. _

_The commands she received had been imperative; she had been entrusted to fulfil a destiny. But she was blind to whatever it might be. _

_The memories and thoughts were dancing about her, incoherent parts of half formed sentences. _

_But there was a word now; she had pulled it forth from the hazy recesses of her mind. _

_Argo. _

_It spoke of promise and truth. It encouraged memories of the laughing eyes and blond hair. It was her talisman against the dark and silence. But it was more than just a paper shield, for she knew what Argo was. Argo was home. And she was..._

"Stevens, you're paid to watch the monitors. But it seems that you've forgotten the one detail of your job description."

An angry voice snapped at the young lab assistant, before an arm thrust past Stevens' head and hit several buttons on the control panel.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't..."

"No, that's right Stevens you didn't. You didn't think. Too busy listening to this crap. Need I remind you if we don't keep the doses right we'll have one angry super powered, hormonal teenage girl on our hands. Frankly I would rather keep my head attached to my neck. And if you do too, don't let her wake up."

"Its opera Sir," Stevens muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sir, in the future I'll pay better attention." Stevens resisted the urge to kick himself, he was skating on thin ice as it was, and Thompson was not in the mood for backchat.

"Good," the senior of the two nodded before taking his seat.

"Don't you think it's sad though?" Stevens asked absently, his eyes fixed on the screens in front of him. Everything normal.

"What's sad?"

"That we keep her down here, she doesn't get to see..."

"We don't pay you to think Stevens. Especially questions like those,"

"No sir," Stevens sighed, his brown eyes leaving the screens for a moment.

The girl floated eerily in the liquid, her long blonde hair swept back from her face as it danced in the green water. She was pretty, the same age as his sister.

"I'm going for coffee, don't let her out whilst I'm gone."

Stevens nodded distractedly, but as soon as Thompson left the room he was on his feet.

The strings and the two women's voices were soaring through the room, the melody was spinning about his head and he could barely stop himself from stretching out. Gingerly his fingertips landed against the glass, just as the voices reached an almighty crescendo. With every bar that was sung he could feel the music coursing through him, wild thoughts dancing through his head.

He need only punch in his code and the lock would be released, the water would drain from the vault and she would slump against the glass. It would only be a few minutes before she remembered who she was and what they had done to her. The music was still playing, the voices wailing and it was all he could do to sit back in his chair.

He couldn't let her go, it was like Thompson said. She'd be angry, and if the others were anything to go by, she'd have the propensity to rip off his head. He should ignore the questions, stop asking them, after all what good ever came of asking a shadowy scientific research syndicate questions?

* * *

><p>Artemis shouldered her bag, sparing a look towards the bed; she resisted the urge to smile. Wally was still sleeping, his long limbs interwoven with the blankets, his red hair mussed.<p>

Creeping towards the sleeping form of her friend, colleague? Artemis shook her head, she could think about what label they were going to slap on their newfound relationship later. Instead she crouched down by his side and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Gently stirring Wally's eyes opened slowly, the green orbs narrowed in confusion.

"You leaving?" his voice was hoarse, but even that couldn't disguise the tone of disappointment.

"Just for a few minutes," Artemis smiled, brushing his hair from out of his forehead. "I'm just going to grab us some breakfast."

Wally's visage brightened immediately, "There's a great little diner that does takeaway just round the corner."

"I was thinking French pastries and hot fresh coffee," Artemis replied.

"It's going to take a lot of croissant, just to warn you." Wally gave her a wide smile, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Growing boy and all."

"Boy?" Artemis laughed, her eyebrow quirking as a large smile broke across her face. "You didn't seem much like a boy last night."

Wally coughed, his cheeks turning a bright red, clashing horribly with his hair. "Well, not where it counts." The speedster finally came back with a reply, even managing to muster a cocky grin to accompany the statement.

Artemis smiled, "No... I'll see you in a minute.'

* * *

><p>Rising slowly the blonde made for the door, her hair rippling in the breeze that was forcing its way through the open window. Stepping out onto the pavement Artemis sighed softly, it was a beautiful September morning and last nights events were still untainted by the inevitable dissection. Stifling a yawn Artemis was vaguely aware that someone was walking a few steps behind her, not making to overtake despite the leisurely pace she had adopted. Frowning Artemis tried to shake her thoughts, but old habits died hard. Quickly dropping to the floor she feigned tying a shoelace, as she expected the person behind her continued walking.<p>

"I wasn't born yesterday child," a sudden hand at the elbow and every muscle in Artemis' body tensed.

"What do you want?" Artemis could barely speak through gritted teeth. Her eyes narrowed as she took several awkward steps forwards. Her free hand clenched into a fist, her heart was beating wildly against her chest as adrenaline surged through her body.

The sensation was familiar and comforting, like the embrace of an old friend. A friend Artemis had sorely missed, despite never truly admitting it.

"I want a word sweet niece." Jade replied softly, looping her arm around Artemis' waist. To the casual observer there was nothing but affection; Jade however, was asserting her dominance. She was the one in control; she was the one with all the cards to play.

"You lost the right to talk to me a long time ago Jade," Artemis hissed.

"Are you still upset about that? I did apologise."

"Actually you didn't," Artemis snapped. Biting back the urge to send her Aunt flying into a dumpster Artemis kept walking, her eyes shifting this way and that. Apparently her Aunt had come alone.

"Oh right," Jade giggled. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Artemis snarled.

"Are we really going to play that game?" Jade sighed, disappointed.

"We'll play whatever game I want to, until I say we're done. Ok?" Artemis voice rang with steel and she was still fighting the urge to hit the woman next to her.

"I'm sorry for hurting your mother. I'm sorry for throwing your boyfriend through a table and I'm sorry for lying to you." Jade sounded every inch a petulant child, but her eyes betrayed her. Thankfully Artemis was too busy staring at an ongoing bus to pay attention.

"Is that all?" the blonde whispered, her voice cracking as memories began to rise to the surface.

"I did save your life you know, try and sound a little grateful." Jade's sardonic voice drifted across the breeze, her full lips forming into a taunting smirk.

Forcing Jade round with her Artemis took a sharp left into a small back alley, taking the assassin unawares the archer bulldozed her into the crumbling red brick wall as she brought her forearm down against Jade's neck.

"You should have let me die." The words dripped with poison and hatred, mixed with a fair bit of self-loathing.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Jade smiled, "People have plans for you little girl."

Artemis suddenly dropped her hold, "What do you mean plans?"

"Lets just say you're a person of interest," Jade offered mildly as she studied her nails.

"And they thought you'd be the best person to approach me?" Artemis shook her head before turning to leave.

"I know that you miss it!" Jade called out, her green eyes widening.

"So what if I do? I hardly think you're working for the good guys now, so whatever offer you've been authorised to put on the table I'm not interested."

Jade bit her lip, weighing up whether she should speak or hold her tongue. "You must realise that it's not about good and evil, it never was Artemis. It was always more complicated than that, shades of grey remember?"

"But you're on the darker side of the spectrum, aren't you Jade?" Artemis shook her head, once again making to move. "Don't bother trying to convince me..."

"Somebody wants you back in the game Artemis, its more than you're precious JLA can say isn't it?" Jade voice rang after her, bouncing off the walls leaving Artemis with a taunting echo.

"That's not the point Jade, because I can categorically say I have no interest in joining whatever band of cut throat mercenaries you've attached yourself to. The JLA might not want me, but I sure as hell don't want you."

With the last words hanging in the air Artemis stormed towards the street, by now the pavements were crowded, the morning commute in full swing. Nimbly ducking past the several bodies pressing against her Artemis just remembered to dive into a local coffee shop. Several minutes later she emerged with two coffees and several bags filled with flaky pastry morsels.

Artemis' thoughts were swimming; the sight of her mother's sister on the Central City streets had thrown her. She might have refused her Aunt's offer but the words had already begun to take root. Cheshire might have been one shade off from black but what was she? Artemis could still remember the face of the dying man that Lady Shiva had her kill. The feelings that had ripped through her body when she had been left alone, bloodied and bruised, with the thoughts that everyone she loved was dead were still fresh.

Artemis twisted a lock of hair between her fingers, her blue eyes unfocused. She didn't want Jade, she didn't want the type of life she had to offer but there was that niggling feeling. That constant thought that wouldn't go away. She wanted to hit people, to nail an impossible shot, to save a little girl from an untimely death. Artemis missed the adrenaline and she missed donning her uniform and going out into the night not knowing what would happen. She missed saving people.

Could she get that with Cheshire?

As soon as the words had escaped into her conscious Artemis scramble to get them back, she knew it would never be the case. But there were times that she so desperately wanted to do _something_.

Somehow she found herself back at Wally's apartment, glancing at the intercom system she searched through the names of the various occupants. Finally she saw 'West', the last name hastily scrawled out on a piece of masking tape.

Pressing the button she waited for the familiar click,

"Is that you Artemis?"

"Yeah, its me." Artemis suddenly felt small. Wally's voice was just as warm, just as welcoming as it always was, but she suddenly felt unworthy. Her thoughts were treacherous, she herself a traitor.

Meandering up the several sets of stairs, Artemis was grateful to see Wally at the door, he had showered and changed since she'd left and cleaned his apartment, going by the strong smell of bleach that pervaded the air.

"You ok?" Wally questioned, pulling the archer towards him.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Artemis muttered distractedly. "You need to drink the coffee. "

Quickly reliving Artemis of her load he emptied his usual number of sugars into the drink before taking a grateful slurp. Turning on Artemis he fixed her with a look.

"Seriously, you sure you ok?"

"I..." Artemis' voice cracked, she didn't know what to say. She'd tried to hide behind a web of lies before. "My aunt... Cheshire, she found me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh wow, his update has taken me the longest time to put up! I got massively distracted by writing Game of Thrones fanfic and reading the books! Anyway, I hope this chapter was alright and let me know what you think!


	5. Reactionary

_"We can't command our love, but we can our actions."_  
>- Arthur Conan Doyle<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

There was something about the swing of her hips, the way her body moved through the crowd. Her long hair trailed down her back, her green dress clinging to every contour of her body. Sending a few stray glances about the room Jade was rewarded by the sight of several women pulling their respective dates closer to them, as a careful hand reached up to adjust a tie or dust off some imaginary lint. There was nothing overt in their looks, but it was as if each and everyone had lifted their leg and peed on a lamppost. Cheshire grinned, her full lips parting to reveal her teeth. She was here for work; Slade had ordered her to the charity benefit. One of the many doctors who had once been in the employ of Cadmus had moved to the private sector. Mercy West hospital was looking to increase its endowment and Dr Madden was there to add his voice to the hospitals contingent.

Ruffling her hair Jade grabbed a champagne flute from a nearby waiter; winking at the teenager she continued her walk through the crowd. It was then a fiery mop of hair caught her attention. Her champagne glass held against her thigh Jade made a bee line towards the red head, his broad shoulders were encased in a well-tailored dinner jacket, his hair tamed by some sort of product, the Navajo tattoo concealed by Armani. But she still recognised him. After their night together he had left a number, the words 'For a good time call' only just missed the page when he had penned the note. Jade might have been their for work but this was a simple switch, she could always have herself a little fun.

With the grace of a jungle cat she padded across the floor, no mean feet considering she was wearing a pair of monstrous heals. Taking care to brush past the red head she continued a few paces before swinging round, her long tresses spinning about her face as she fixed the man with a gaze. Her green eyes were hooded, her expression dark, licking her lips Jade left him with a lingering stare before turning round once more and heading off to find her mark.

Slade had taken care to give her a full briefing before she was handed a plane ticket and a large box from Barney's. For a one eyed master assassin Slade knew how to pick out a dress, for a second Jade allowed herself to imagine Wilson in the women's department, torn between the Vera Wang and the McQueen. Shaking her head she dispelled the image, hot red heads and Wade Wilson shopping for her were now unwanted distraction, Dr Madden was in her sights.

He was short and stocky, already balding for a man so young and he was well into his drink. Cheshire took a delicate sip from her glass, there was several ways she could play this, but she needed access to his person, and she didn't much fancy propositioning him. Plastering a very large smile across her face Cheshire glided towards him, arms outstretched.

"Elliot! Darling! It's been so long!"

Baring down on the doctor she awkwardly placed her left hand carrying the glass and a shiny black cell against his shoulder, her right hand barely brushing past his trouser pocket.

"How long has it been since Columbia?" Jade's arms were still wrapped about the doctor. Carefully switching the phone in her left hand for the one she had retrieved, Cheshire pulled her head back, her eyes making contact with the doctor's. Locking his gaze she once more brushed his trouser pocket. Taking a step back she beamed.

"I'm sorry, I went to Duke and my name's David." Dr Madden replied, clearly he was disappointed not to have been her Elliot.

"Oh," Jade blinked. "I could have sworn we went to school together."

"I would have remembered someone like you," David answered, his gaze drifting towards Jade's breasts.

Cheshire mustered a delicate laugh, "How sweet of you."

"You'll find I can be very sweet."

Jade resisted the urge to gag, she knew how to get rid of over zealous suitors but she didn't want to cause a scene, that and the red head probably wouldn't take her shoving a man's face through the wall as a good sign.

"I'm sure you can, David was it? But one does have to circulate at these things."

"I can't tempt you to stay?" Madden's voice raised in hope. Cheshire was sure he would find himself a money-grabbing wife but she wasn't going to pretend that was her lot in life.

"No."

His face fell and Jade was rewarded with an iota of satisfaction, turning on her heal she passed off her glass to another waiter. And to her immense pleasure a voice whispered against her cheek as a calloused hand landed against her arm.

"That wasn't very nice."

"You were watching?" Jade veritably purred.

"I thought that was the idea when you brushed past me?" The red head span her around, his eyes meeting hers.

"I just brushed past you, you were the one that decided to follow." Jade smiled, and for once it was genuine. "I never got your name."

"Roy..."

"Roy, what no last name?" A lone eyebrow quirked delicately as Cheshire sent him a piercing look. "Haven't we got to that stage in the relationship?"

"It wouldn't seem so."

Stepping closer Jade closed the gap; she could smell his cologne intermingling with the scent of shampoo and soap. It was a heady combination, and she resisted the urge to bite her lip. Leaning forward she felt her lips skim the delicate skin of his ear.

Whispering softly she placed her hand against his chest. "Maybe we should do something about that."

* * *

><p>Once more Cheshire left the sleeping red head in the bed behind her, the phone she had relieved from David Madden was held in her hand. All the information that was stored on the thing had been uploaded and sent off into the ether. To what end she didn't know. Slade still kept her in the dark when it came to the majority of his plans.<p>

Jade had assumed Artemis was the only one Wilson was interested in, but that wasn't the case. Superboy was where his true concern lay, that and the technology used to create him. The assassin often quoted the maxim, knowledge was power, and it was. But Jade was tired of having half the story, odd bits of a puzzle were being placed in front of her and it wasn't enough.

Glancing at the phone her grip tightened around it as she reached for her own.

"Cutler," her voice was terse.

"Jade, fancy hearing from you. And here I was thinking you'd retired."

"Shut up. I need a favour... And it has to be done discretely."

"Am I right in thinking this will mean you'll owe me one?" Cheshire could hear the grin on his lips.

"Am I right in thinking I told you to shut up? I'll meet you at the Metropolis safe house."

Hanging up Cheshire glanced back to the bed; Roy was still sleeping, maybe one day she'd actually say good bye to him, but today wasn't that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City<strong>

Artemis could hear the metal screaming as a car careened into a lamppost; there was a violent shudder as the lamppost toppled over, the car's roof crumpling under the weight. Artemis glanced at her bag and then her eyes flicked up to the empty seat opposite her. Grabbing the messenger bag she dashed towards the exit, one of the few patrons of the coffee shop that seemed to think it would be a better idea to go outside during the chaos.

Her feet pounding against the hard tarmac Artemis leapt for the fire escape ladder of a tall apartment block. Under her weight the ladder unfurled and the blonde quickly scrambled up the rungs in an attempt to get to the roof and gain some height. Ducking behind an air vent she ripped open her bag, she had been carting it around with her for days now; somehow she had managed to hide the contents from passers by whenever she fished out her wallet.

The green material felt foreign in her hands, but what sounded distinctly like an explosion rocketed through the air and Artemis let go of the doubt. For now at least. Wrenching the uniform free she quickly slipped her body into it. Her quiver was flung across her shoulder and settled in the small of her back. The weight of it was familiar; the feel of her bow in her hand as she extended it was reassuring.

Pushing herself to her feet Artemis donned her mask, her blonde hair hastily pulled back and secured. A wave of something indescribable hit her body. She had been dreading this moment, the rush of adrenaline that always accompanied an outing. This was well-trodden ground, she was following a familiar path once more and it was all too easy. Running towards the edge of the building Artemis resisted the urge to laugh, she couldn't let herself enjoy this. But she had missed this more than she cared to think, and with the re-emergence of Cheshire the desire to do something had been rekindled. Perhaps she was being reactionary, so keen to prove that she wanted no part of Cheshire's schemes.

Gritting her teeth Artemis ignored the thoughts; instead she flung herself off the edge of the building. Spinning around mid fall she felt the air rush past her exposed skin, quickly launching an arrow she grabbed hold of the line that was now secured to the buildings edge. Grunting as her arms took the weight Artemis extended her legs, before she repelled down.

Hitting the ground she ran, several overturned vehicles blocked her path as screaming civilians swarmed down the road. Leaping onto a car bonnet she jumped across to an adjacent van. Scrambling up the windscreen Artemis pulled herself onto the roof before racing along it and leaping from the back. Rolling as she hit the floor Artemis was on her feet and haring towards the signs of battle. With every step she took the temperature seemed to drop, goosebumps prickled her arms and she saw her breath rise in clouds. The ground was suddenly covered with ice, her feet were less sure and her heart wavered. Clenching her fist Artemis pulled herself back from whatever dark precipice she had been teetering on, now was not the time for second thoughts.

What sounded like gunfire was heard, but instead of seeing a lone figure crumple to the found, the smell of gunpowder in the air. The archer saw a sheet of ice flying towards her. Diving to one side she narrowly avoided the blast of ice.

"Are you one of the Flash's not so super friends?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed, she was never one for quips, she preferred to let her shooting do the talking. Notching an arrow she let loose and to her pleasure Captain Cold's gun was knocked from his hand. Charging towards the rogue Artemis readied herself to deliver a flying kick.

"Oh you really must be new, I never come to a fight outgunned."

Offering Artemis a wide smile Cold pulled out another gun and it was all the archer could do to dive out of the line of fire.

"No, but you're sure easily distracted."

A flash of red and gold breezed past Artemis and the Flash engaged Captain Cold in combat, bolts of ice were flying from both his gun and the speedster was carefully avoiding each projectile. Shaking her head Artemis surveyed the scene; the majority of bystanders had been cleared from the near vicinity. Save for one school bus, each and every child had their faces pressed against the window, looking as the Flash engaged one of his rogues. Artemis' eyes slid from the windows and instead took in the large amount of smoke that was streaming out from under the hood.

With the unseasonable amounts of ice on the road, the driver had clearly lost control and ploughed into the side of a large truck. Artemis launched herself towards the bus, her thoughts only on getting the children to safety, and unfortunately she didn't have the Flash's super speed.

Upon reaching the bus Artemis' eyes widened in dismay, during the crash the doors had become wedged shut, the bus driver was frantically trying the claw the metal doors open.

"What about the back?" Artemis shouted as she tried to help from outside of the vehicle.

"No good, they're blocked off by a car."

"Dammit..."

"Ok," Artemis glanced towards one the many windows. "Stand back while I break the glass"

Aiming an arrow Artemis sent a bolt flying through the glass, careful to ensure the arrow head embedded harmlessly in the metal wall across from it. Pulling herself up into the empty window frame Artemis perched on the sill.

"Hey kids." All of the children had turned to face her; the sound of shattering glass having alerted them to the fact something was amiss on the bus.

"I need you all to come to this side of the bus, the driver's going to hand you out of the window to me and I'm going to put you on the ground ok?"

"Are you friends with the Flash?" A little girl with blonde ringlets spoke up, as she removed her thumb from her mouth.

"Yes, and the Flash is a little busy right now but he told me that he needs to get you guys out and asked me to help."

All of the children nodded.

"You're all going to have to brave for me ok."

"Ok," the blonde girl answered as her companions nodded once more.

Glancing towards the bus driver Artemis tried to give him a reassuring look, "I'm sorry but we're going to have to get you out last."

"I know."

Giving a terse smile Artemis tipped backwards out of the open window, landing with cat like grace on her feet she awaited the first child.

* * *

><p>By the sixth child Artemis could see the flickering of flames licking at the yellow paint.<p>

"Steve," the blonde called out, careful to keep her voice level. "You wanna try two at a time?"

"That bad?" the driver responded as he hefted two children into her waiting arms.

"I don't know, but I'd feel more comfortable if we could get you guys out faster. How many left?"

"Four."

What sounded like a gasket blowing prompted Artemis to look at the children gathered about her feet.

"I'm gonna need you guys to run and shelter behind those cars over there."

A chorus of voices met her ears as she placed the last two children on the ground.

"Think you can jump Steve?"

"Think I'm gonna have to."

Leaping from the side of the bus the driver quickly scooped up two children under each arm and began to run for shelter. Cradling a child against her chest Artemis was relieved to see the remainder of the group find cover.

Leaping headlong over an upturned vehicle Artemis hit the floor, doing her best to protect her charge just as she heard a magnificent bang. The brown haired boy that was now quivering against Artemis let out an almighty scream.

"It's ok. We're safe." Artemis whispered, her hand automatically reaching out to stroke his soft hair. "We're safe."

* * *

><p><em>Argo. <em>

_It was home. But it had been destroyed. She had been sent to protect him. _

The music was playing and she was looking at Stevens again. Her eyes were open and her hair drifted about her face. She was the picture of innocence, how much harm could she do? She deserved to feel the sun against her skin. She deserved to breathe fresh air into her lungs. She deserved to laugh, to cry, and to experience the world. She didn't deserve to be cooped up in a cage. She deserved to be free.

His hand was hovering over the switch, and the music still played. He hit the button.

_She would protect Kal-El. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	6. Rediscovery

_O, wonder!  
>How many goodly creatures are there here!<br>How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world,  
>That has such people in't!<em>

_- William Shakespeare, The Tempest_

* * *

><p>Five pale, slender digits quivered in the biting night air. Glancing towards her hand the girl clenched her fist, trying hard to stave off the overwhelming urge to scream. As a shuddering sigh escaped her body she felt a familiar pricking at her eyes. With a blink the world disappeared and along with the darkness came hot tears pouring freely down her cheeks. Roughly wiping them away she hissed as the back of her icy hand met the burning skin of her face.<p>

Glancing to the floor she took in the unfamiliar dirt and grit that covered the grey surface. It was cold and hard underfoot, but strangely her skin was unmarred and devoid of cuts. Frowning the girl shuffled forward, desperate to find something of the familiar in the strange metropolis.

The white coat she had wrapped around her frame smelt odd, the fabric scratchy. Her blonde hair fell in damp knots about her face and for a second she felt as if gravity had somehow been turned off. Leaning against the cold wall to some sort of dwelling the girl tried to relax. She had finally found someplace where the noise of the large metal vehicles could no longer reach, or at least the towering buildings muffled their thunder.

She knew she had to find Kal-El and look after him, but she had landed on a world that was utterly unfamiliar. Her ship was somewhere else and all its databanks lost to her. She would have to find Kal-El by herself.

"Hey blondie!"

The girl turned; here at last was a familiar sound, a voice not wholly dissimilar from the ones she had heard through the glass.

Spinning round she opened her mouth to speak, but the man merely laughed.

"You not from round here are you?" The man licked his lips as he stepped into the guttering street light. A thin yet ugly scar dominated his left check. His eyes were small and mouse like, but there was a certain quality to them, a meanness that became apparent as his gaze raked across her exposed thighs.

Reaching forward the man ripped open the old lab coat; the girl felt the night air grate across her skin. Stumbling out of the man's reach she tried to cover herself up, but her hands fumbled. A scream was pulled from her throat as the man lumbered towards her.

Striking out wildly with her left arm she planted the palm of her hand onto the man's chest. For a moment, the world slowed, she saw her assailant's mouth fall open as his dirty green eyes widened in disbelief. Rather than brushing off her attack and continuing his advance the man came to a full stop. The sound of a car horn paused in between honks; an empty coke can rattling across the floor halted its journey, the streetlight that had been intermittently flickering suddenly stopped.

The girl exhaled and with the movement of her lungs the man's arms flayed outwards, his feet lifting off the ground as his body distorted into a broken arc. Sailing through the air the attacker crashed into an open dumpster.

Letting out a scream the blonde turned on her heel, staring at her outstretched hand tears landed onto the tightly pulled skin of her palm. Somehow she had managed to release an unfamiliar power against the stranger; stumbling forward she left the scene.

In her wake the man's hand twitched as rain water dripped from his fingertips.

* * *

><p>Artemis pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders – her eyes were glued to the television screen, the news report was now showing amateur footage of the afternoons events. A hero clad in green leapt from car to car as the masked archer moved towards the school bus. The video ran for a few more minutes before the suitably aggrieved countenance of the television anchor took up the screen.<p>

"The events in Central City have raised the question: Has the young heroine known as Artemis re-emerged? Or do we merely have a copy cat vigilante who's motivations still remain unknown?"

The blonde let out a groan; slumping back onto the sofa her eyes traced the cracks running across the broken plaster. As the broadcaster handed over to her co host and football dominated the talk Artemis reached for the remote, the picture of a handsome looking quarter back flitting up momentarily before it all faded to black. Pulling herself from off the sofa Artemis shuffled into the kitchen, her muscles were aching and her head pounding. She definitely wasn't at the peak of her fitness and if she was going to seriously consider prolonging her foray into the spandex clad community she would have to rethink her whole exercise regime.

Yanking open the fridge door she stared at its contents, thinking better of digging into last night's Chinese she pulled out a bottle of water. Nudging the heavy door shut Artemis reached into her back pocket and fished out her phone, scrolling down to 'H' she pressed call before waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" Helena's voice drifted down the line, her mouth clearly full of food the girl swallowed before trying again. "Artemis?"

"Hi Helena," the archer sighed, wondering what she was going to say.

"What's up? How's Central City? Anything exciting happen? Any cute guys?"

Artemis couldn't help but laugh and for a brief moment she was reminded of the allure that normality held.

"Central City is great, classes are pretty much a rehash at the moment, you know mainly introductory. As for guys, well one of my housemates is pretty cute…."

Helena giggled, "So any action on the horizon?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Well, there already has been…."

It was the more than the other girl could take as a squeal suddenly travelled down the phone line; wincing Artemis bit her lip before elaborating. "Not with house mate, remember that guy I was telling you about?"

"You mean the guy that had you pick Central City over NYU?"

"Yes…" Artemis sighed, her voice cracking. "Him."

Wally's green eyes suddenly obscured every thought, and for a moment she almost lost the will to breathe.

"So you guys slept together?"

"Yeah," Artemis scratched her head. "Now I don't know if I actually want anything, you know, is it better that we leave it as a one time thing? I mean, if I did want to give it a go I'd have to rethink everything. Make extra time for him… Make sure I prioritise things properly…. But then again, he might not even want me back. He might have thought it was for old times sake, you know?"

Artemis bit back a groan, Wally and her moonlighting were somehow interwoven - she was applying the same arguments for the both of them, as if she could only have them both or none at all. She could never quite separate the two in her head. And that was half the problem.

"Artie, you don't have to approach this like a job you know. It's a relationship, and its always going to be scary but maybe you should see how it goes, you can't have control of everything in your life."

The blonde nodded as she made her way towards her room, "But I've had things fall apart around me before and I can't let that happen again."

"So what if it falls apart?" Helena prodded. "Yeah you'll have a broken heart but what's the point of over analysing and planning everything? You'll take half the fun out of it."

A half made bed greeted Artemis and she fell gratefully on it, "What if I'm scared?"

"You do it anyway," Helena offered, her voice suddenly heavy.

"Yeah…"

As if noticing her friends furrowed brow Helena sighed, "Look, I can't tell you what to do, but don't stop yourself from letting anything happen because you're scared. You'd never forgive yourself."

"No," Artemis conceded. She couldn't let this be about fear; she wasn't allowed to be afraid. "I know you're right, I just…." The archer sighed, she was just wasn't sure about anything it seemed.

"You'll figure it out."

Artemis nodded, for a moment forgetting that Helena couldn't see her.

"Thanks for listening. Things good with you?" Artemis shuffled under her bed sheets; she suddenly had an intense desire to shut out the rest of the world.

"Things are good, but I'm really sorry I have to run out."

"No worries, speak soon?"

"Take care Artemis."

The line went dead.

Flinging the duvet over her head Artemis breathed in slowly trying to push out the thoughts and the overwrought emotions. But she couldn't, for so long she had pent up the feelings, hoping that they'd go away. Brushing things under the carpet had always been the more attractive option. She couldn't do confrontation, not any more. But under the covers, hidden away in her room she felt it, for a brief moment she felt the full weight of everything she was trying to ignore bear down on her. The air suddenly felt too close, her skin hot as she wrestled with her inner demons that were attempting to smother the life out of her. Scratching at her neck Artemis felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, her cheeks damp as the salty droplets disappeared into her hair.

In one decisive moment she heaved off the bed sheets. Dragging her body from off the mattress she slid under her bed before pulling out a jumble of green fabric, making a mental note that she ought to find a better hiding place Artemis wrenched it on. Retrieving her bow from the gap between the radiator and wall she flung the weapon across her back.

As her feet slid into worn, supple leather Artemis felt the pounding against her rib cage slow, her breathing grow steady. With clear eyes the archer deftly pushed up the window, jumping lightly onto the fire escape Artemis headed towards the roof.

There was something wholly liberating about walking above the sleeping city. The buffeting wind caught onto her hair and silvery blonde tendrils obscured her vision. Goose bumps covered Artemis' pale skin as the moon hid behind low rolling clouds, the world was different now and the city was hers. A determined smile suddenly crept along her mouth, all ten fingernails dug into the palms of her hands and she was in a flat out run. Artemis' right foot planted firmly on the edge of the building and with a blissfully calm mind she leapt head long into the blackness.

The air whipped across her skin and the archer let loose an exhilarated whoop. Firing off an arrow the shaft anchored itself firmly into a concrete wall. Her downwards fall was cut short as her arms strained against her weight before she flew upwards, her body cutting a graceful arc through the inky black. Lifting her legs up to her chest Artemis shot over the edge of a nearby apartment complex' roof. After a somewhat heavy landing Artemis lay still, the small wet pebbles pressed up against her cheek, her heart pounding as adrenaline shot through her body - nothing else mattered. Pulling herself upright, gravel crunched under foot as the blonde once more took up a sprint, leaping off the side of the building she landed with a grunt as she cleared the narrow alley space below her.

Resisting the urge to yell Artemis instead took in a mighty lungful of air, she didn't need to listen to newscasters arguing over whether she had decided to start saving lives again. She didn't need to ask whether she wanted Wally.

She knew when she saw him in the dim alley; she knew when she'd put on the suit. Artemis was ready to start again and the thought filled her with both terror and exhilaration. But that didn't matter, all she could do was try and the dice would land where they may.

* * *

><p>The streetlight failed, the sound of exhausts and car horns had faded into nothing, and the shrouded figure moved forwards – the girl screamed. He was something nightmarish, a dark figment of her imagination that had risen up from the depths of her mind. Backing away slowly she forgot about the strength she had unleashed on the other attacker earlier that night. Instead she was consumed by fear, danger was in the creature's every step as the hulking thing walked towards her.<p>

Garbled words were ripped from its throat and the girl was gripped by the need to escape. Scrabbling against the dirty brick the girl felt more tears leave her eyes and not for the first time she wondered how she was supposed to look after Kal-El. Desperate to put as much space as possible between her and the dark figure her fingers clawed through the mortar and bricks turned to dust. But she still stood transfixed, afraid.

The stranger extended its arm and coming back to her senses the girl swotted it away. The creature taken aback pulled something from its belt and she felt as if her very breath was being dragged out from her lungs. An unnatural green light filled the small space and the girl felt all the strength that had been coursing though her body abandon her.

Rushing forward the Dark Knight caught the young girl. Arranging the lab coat so it covered more of her body Bruce Wayne hefted her unconscious body towards the Batmobile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry its been so long! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think :)


	7. Separation of Church and State

_"It's so large"_

_"It's the world dear, did you think it'd be small?"_

_"Smaller"_

_― C.S Lewis, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe _

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

The Cave was just as oppressive as he remembered it, Bruce's large figure sat hunched in front of an impressive computer monitor and the rest of the world was less than the politely told to fuck off. The occasional sound of a bat taking wing punctuated the silence. Clark scowled.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"There wasn't enough time."

The Dark Knight resisted the urge to smirk, he could feel Clark's gaze on the back of his head, swivelling round in his chair he met the other heroes gaze, he had _invented_ this game.

"There wasn't enough time." Repeating his earlier statement the vigilante stood up, his gaze still stony as he swooped past the Man of Steel.

"You're actually sticking to that story? You are aware of how fast I can fly? I'm sure that factored into your strategic analysis of the Justice League after all." Clark exhaled a sharp breath before crossing his arms over his chest, there were things still left unsaid but even he could admit this wasn't the best forum. Yet he wasn't about to let Batman win, if anything the vigilante needed to learn that making executive decisions was not in his remit.

Bruce didn't say anything, instead he moved towards the console stationed beside the metal gurney, the prone girl lying under a thin sheet. Taping several buttons he turned to face Superman. Clark was clearly trying to teach him a lesson in humility, either that, or he was about to start on a tirade that involved the words trust, team and loyalty in close conjunction.

"She's Kryptonian, and if I'm reading this right, you're related." The detective chose to ignore the tension, they were wasting time and Clark would get over it.

"A clone from LexCorp?" Clark's gaze hardened, but his anger wasn't directed towards the man next to him, rather a business mogul that had somehow managed to convince the world that he was the good guy.

"No, presumably they haven't managed to find another Kryptonian out there and anything Project Cadmus produced was always half human. She isn't."

Bruce frowned, the girl had been wearing a lab coat, despite having just salvaged her ship she clearly hadn't just fallen from the stars, but he wasn't ready to share this piece of information with Clark. Kent had a nasty habit of jumping the gun and if there were so much a shred of evidence that linked Luthor to the girl, Lex would find himself confronted with a giant S. It would be a bitter pill for the public to swallow; confidence in the League was at rock bottom, this would not go favourably.

"How did you bring her in?" Clark scratched the back of his head; he had long ceased to grind his teeth. True to form, he was getting over it, the initial anger at least.

The Dark Knight's hand strayed to his belt, Clark swallowed heavily.

"Right… That."

"You gave it to me for a reason Clark, checks and balances."

"But that doesn't give you the right to set out a play by play on how to…" Superman tailed off, buttoning up the anger.

Bruce turned towards the superhero, pulling back the cowl his eyes were like granite.

"I don't have to justify myself to you Clark. And for all your talk of trust you don't seem to trust me. But I'll do my best to explain.

"I don't have powers, I have just spent years honing my skills but I'm never going to be capable of throwing a meteor off course, you can Clark. You, Diana, Wally, J'onn – you're all capable of doing extraordinary things, and for that reason you're susceptible, the enemy would seek to use you and control you. So it would be up to me, I would be the one left to take you all out.

"So forgive me if I had contingency plans. Checks and balances don't just apply to constitutions…."

"You could have told us…" Clark started his voice petering off as he caught a glimpse of Bruce's furrowed brow.

"That wouldn't work. I don't regret what I did Clark, I just regret that my lack of vigilance cost us."

Superman sighed, his jaw clenching momentarily as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"She's waking up." Bruce's voice was gone and the cowl was back in place.

Clark resisted the urge to sigh; the man next to him guarded every secret so viciously that he was surprised every time Bruce managed to show some amount of candour.

The girl's eyes snapped open and in an instant she threw off the blanket, the creature from the alleyway was standing in front of her, but in the florescent lighting and way from the planet's harsh exterior, she saw him for what he was, a man playing pretend.

Jumping off the bed her feet missed the floor, instead she was hovering a good three feet off it. Screaming she tried to get down, but some unknown force was keeping her up there – defying gravity.

Just as her legs began to float ever higher, her body tilting perpendicularly, two warm hands wrapped around her wrists, the symbol of the House of El inches from her face.

"Kal?"

The girl's forehead creased into a frown, she was confronted with the same blue eyes that she had last seen in the face of a small baby. But now she saw a man nearly twice her age.

"You know me?" the first words to tumble out of Clark's mouth were English, but strangely the girl seemed to understand.

"Yes, I'm Kara Zor-El… Our fathers were brothers."

"You speak English?" The Detective walked towards the two floating aliens, his voice only slightly softer than when he was interrogating the lowly Gotham criminal.

"No." Kara responded sharply her gaze drifting towards the creature, or more accurately, man.

"Your ship has some sort of translation relay?"

"It's here?"

Bruce nodded, why Luthor's people had chosen to leave it, he had no idea.

"Perhaps you two could continue your reunion at ground level?" The Dark Knight commented dryly as he once more returned to the computer main frame.

"Right," Clark nodded absentmindedly. Gripping Kara's hand tightly he offered a smile. "I'd always thought I was alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis<strong>

The glass paperweight went flying across the room, Mercy merely sidestepped, a look of poorly disguised disdain flitting across her features.

"I don't think throwing a temper tantrum will get the asset back Mr Luthor."

"No Mercy it will not, but it will make me feel better. Right after I string that idiot lab technician up by his entrails."

"If you want to make him disappear Sir, we have ways. But I don't think getting your hands dirty would be the smartest move."

Luthor clenched his fist, itching to throw it at something, maybe Mercy. The bitch was infuriatingly calm, but then he didn't have her around so she could panic in a crisis.

"Do we have a clue as to where she is?"

"No," Mercy responded quickly. "One incident was discovered by our operatives on the ground, but the trail went dead. Someone most probably picked her up. She would have been too disoriented and unfamiliar with the environment to effectively manage her escape. The lab techs are in too much of a state to give us any valuable information. The man they found in the garbage might lead us to something else but we wont know for a while."

"What's the holdup?" Lex spat, massaging his knuckles as he walked the length of his office, studiously ignoring the panoramic view that his glass walls provided.

"They had to induce a coma, potential brain damage."

The man hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits as he contemplated throwing something else. All the work he had put into salvaging the girl, harvesting the necessary genetic material, keeping her under lock and key and away from all interested parties would go to waste. No doubt Wilson would have coerced someone into revealing the truth, the bone he had thrown regarding Cadmus would be set-aside in favour for the bigger prize.

"We still have what we needed." Mercy offered quickly, she didn't know why she was trying to comfort the man. She really didn't care.

"And what if it doesn't work? What if we need more?" Lex rounded on the woman, his hand raised; Mercy's delicate jaw was jutting forward in defiance.

Thinking better of knocking her to the floor her grabbed her by the chin and pulled her into his chest. Kissing her roughly on the mouth he tried to find something, but distraction was an elusive creature. Pushing his bodyguard to the ground Luthor stalked angrily towards his desk, this time it was his phone that crashed against the glass.

Mercy slowly pulled herself up, dabbing delicately at her bruised lip. Her eyes steady as she straightened out her skirt, only the flicker of something vaguely resembling an emotion moved in her chest. She had long since ceased to care about the man in front of her. She was paid to protect him and that was all. Anything else complicated things and as Mercedes Graves had learnt, she wasn't one for complications.

"I'll keep you informed Lex."

Turning sharply her red-soled shoes picked their way across the glass littered carpet.

**Metropolis General **

Quickly pulling out the man's chart from the foot of his bed the doctor leafed through the pages – it made for grim reading. Returning the clipboard to its allotted spot, a hypodermic syringe was pulled gracefully from a deep pocket. Removing the plastic cap a gloved hand tapped the side of the vial; withdrawing a saline drip the patient's vein took the needle.

Glancing towards the door the woman waited, hoping that her soon to commence interview would not be disturbed. To her pleasure the man groaned, shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"Ah, Mr Daniels, _so _glad you're awake."

Daniels opened his mouth to speak but instead there was a quiet rasp.

"Water?"

The man nodded. Reaching over to a nearby jug the woman poured a cup as she contemplated what she was to do next, squeeze the man for every ounce of information he had and ensure that no one else would discover it.

Spluttering slightly the man looked at her, his eyes barely focusing on the mass of wavy dark hair and green eyes.

"Doctor?"

The brown locks shook as she signalled the negative, "Cheshire."

"Cheshire? Like the cat?" Daniel's frowned, before a bout of coughing took him.

Jade's full lips stretched around her teeth, as she offered him a primal grin, her green eyes glinting, full of menacing promise.

"What do you remember of the girl?" Cheshire probed as she set a delicate hand on the man's chest, but hers was an iron fist clothed in velvet.

"Blonde, cute." Daniels muttered, his eyes dancing across the ceiling before settling on the door.

"I don't need to know how cute she was, to be honest men like you probably deserve all that you get… How'd you end up in the garbage?"

"She hit me…"

"What, repeatedly and then dragged your sorry ass into a dumpster?" Jade hissed in annoyance as she dug her nails into the man's chest. She wasn't getting her answers fast enough, clearly any damage the doctors thought he'd sustained wasn't permanent but it was making the interrogation take too long.

"No, one hit, right on the chest. Didn't even look like she was trying." Daniels turned his head to face the exit, Cheshire's eyes with their deaden stare were proving to be too much.

"Anything else?"

"She didn't speak English…"

"Then where was she from?"

"Didn't sound like I any language I'd heard of…"

Cheshire relaxed her grip, standing backwards she brushed down the white lab coat she had procured, "Is that all Mr Daniels?"

The patient coughed, before swallowing heavily, "I could have sword she was floating. Just for a second."

Offering Daniels another grin she flicked off the plastic cap of a second hypodermic needle.

"Thank you for your help Mr Daniels."

Jade rammed the needle into the man's neck. A small air bubble all that he had to remember her by.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City<strong>

There was a vague sense of occasion as Artemis strung up the thief; she'd finally manage to convince herself that she could and wanted to do this. Her head had finally stopped getting in the way. Leaving the unconscious criminal strung up to a lamppost she turned to walk back the way she'd come and continue her nightly patrol. But a voice stopped her.

"What, you don't write, you don't call?"

"Wa…" his name was about to fall fully formed from her mouth before she checked herself. "Flash."

The Scarlet Speedster grinned, as usual his smile managed to relax and excite Artemis all in one moment. It was something that never failed to throw her; no matter how often she was on the receiving end of it.

"There's a thing…"

"A thing?" Artemis frowned; the boy could be infuriatingly vague. Albeit not on purpose, but the effect was still the same.

"Gotham – tall, dark and scary asked me to help out. I thought you might want to come along too."

"You think Batman would appreciate me coming? He's kinda protective don't you think."

Wally glanced down before taking Artemis by the hand, "He's probably figured out what you're doing. Greatest. Detective. Ever. Remember?"

"Right," Artemis nodded. "But that doesn't mean he'll want me around."

"Artemis…" Wally's voice was uncharacteristically stern. "Lets say you owe me one and if you come with me, we'll call it even?"

The archer gave him a full smile, her eyes creasing behind the mask. Grabbing Wally by a gloved hand she pulled him towards her, very aware of the lightning that seemed to crackle around them, bouncing from chest to chest as it breached the gradually narrowing gap between their bodies.

"Gotham it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the lack of Wally/Artemis interaction - there will be more soon!


	8. Fade Away

"Pain was a fascinating horror" – Aldous Huxley, 'Brave New World'

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham <strong>

The girl, Kara, was visibly shaking. The atmosphere in the room was tense to say the least. They had all been introduced to her, Superman keeping a watchful eye at the back, Artemis didn't know if he was there in case things were to get out of hand or for moral support. If it was the latter, he wasn't doing so well. But then again, taking sidekicks under his wing wasn't exactly one of his strong suits.

Fiddling with the hem of her shirt Artemis wished Nightwing would take off his mask, the vigilante was now talking to Kara but it was clear his presence was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey," Artemis suddenly called out, falling into a crouched position at the foot of Kara's chair she took the alien's hand into her own. At the sudden contact Kara visibly tensed, "I know this all must be so overwhelming, but we want to help you."

The archer fixed Kara with the most reassuring smile she could muster, "We're not asking you to do anything right now. We just need to make sure you have a handle on your powers, so you don't hurt yourself or anyone else by accident. There are several options open to you, Batman has offered to tutor you, you could go with Superman or you could come with us…" Artemis paused, her blue eyes meeting Kara's and for a second she thought she saw a flicker of gratitude.

"Why?" Kara questioned, her voice soft and halting.

"Why what?" Artemis replied.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because it's what we do," Aretmis smiled softly. "Besides, we seem to collect strays."

"Strays?" Kara repeated, her forehead creasing delicately. Artemis couldn't help but notice that she really was rather pretty.

"Um, it relates to dogs. We keep them as pets, in our homes, and when you have one wandering the streets, we'd call it a stray."

"I'm like a four legged, furry mammal?" Kara whispered, her eyes widening in shock.

"No!" Artemis exclaimed quickly. "Just that, stray dogs don't have anyone to look after them."

"You mean it's because I don't have a home to go to?" the Kryptonian supplied. "I have no one to look after me?"

Artemis nodded mutely, "But we'll look after each other. That's what we do."

"And Kal-El?" Kara prodded, her blue eyes flicking towards her cousin.

"He hasn't needed anyone to look after him for a while Kara," the archer answered, doing her best to keep her voice gentle.

"I was supposed to look after him…." Kara muttered, more to herself than Artemis, her slim fingers drawing intricate patterns on the cool metal armrest. "I was supposed to keep him safe."

"He turned out fine if it's any consolation?"

Kara forced out a small smile, tears marring her features. "And I missed it. One second I was put in a craft and sent after my cousin and then I wake up here. On a planet I don't know and my cousin doesn't need me. My parents tried so hard to get me off Argo and now my sole purpose, my one mission in life has gone and finished without me."

Roughly wiping away the tears Kara sniffed heavily, her eyes dropping from Artemis' as she attempted to hide her embarrassment.

"We can help you find a new purpose in life Kara," Artemis offered her hand up to the younger woman. "I mean, you don't have to choose a life in tights but whatever it is, we wont let you go it alone."

"A life in tights?" Kara's eyebrow rose in question as she gave the archer an inquisitive look. "I'm afraid my ship's translator relay doesn't understand."

Artemis allowed herself a small laugh, "A not very funny joke. Don't worry about it, you'll get it eventually and you might even laugh."

"Where will I have to go?" Kara questioned, coughing to clear her throat she fixed Artemis with a steady gaze, determined to be all business.

"We run a secret base," Nightwing interjected. "I know that sounds ridiculous. But…"

"You can stay here for now," Batman suddenly interjected, his voice had lost its growl but it still reverberated throughout the cavernous room.

"Down here?" Kara replied aghast.

"No, upstairs," Batman gave a small smile.

And Artemis almost chocked on her own tongue.

"Anything wrong Artemis?" The Detective demanded of the young archer, the steeliness having returned almost immediately to his demeanour.

"Uh huh," Artemis shook her head. "Nothing at all."

"Good," Batman nodded. "We'll have to set you up with a cover, for now we can let people know you're a friend of Nightwing's."

"And its normal for people to wear," Kara gestured with her hand in Dick's direction. "That?"

"That's what Artemis meant about the tights," Nightwing answered with a smile.

"Kara," The Dark Knight started, his voice level as he approached the seated girl. "Everyone in this room shares each others secrets. We wear masks to protect our identities and the people we care about. You need to understand that you cannot tell anyone about this."

Kara nodded her head, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Well," Batman returned her nod before slowly pushing back his cowl. "My name is Bruce."

* * *

><p>Wally fidgeted with his glove; he had felt like a spare part. It wasn't surprising really considering how he hadn't said three words to the girl, but then <em>he'd <em>been there.

Conner.

They hadn't really spoken, not since Barry. In the immediate aftermath his red-rimmed eyes had met Conner's and their hands had touched in a brief handshake. It had been enough then. It had been too difficult to say or do anything else. Wally could hardly talk about Barry's death with Dick, let alone the guy that had snapped his uncle's neck. Wally hid a grimace. He was standing outside in the cold, the others were scattered about the mansion and Kara was in the kitchen, Alfred seemingly the only one she was really comfortable with, aside from the Big Guy.

"You alright?" Wally stiffened; Dick had the nasty ability to sneak up on him, old habits died hard after all.

"I don't know," the speedster answered honestly.

"Conner?"

Wally nodded stiffly, "Old memories, you know?"

"Yeah," Dick nodded, forgetting that Wally wasn't actually looking at him, still staring intently out over the Palisades. "He's never been the same since, you know…"

Wally couldn't help it, but a snort of derision escaped his lungs, "_He_ hasn't been the same?"

Clenching his fist the red head shook his head, as if trying to clear unwanted thoughts, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You wanna talk about it?" Dick questioned, his hand reaching out to tap Wally on the back but his limb was swiftly retracted.

For a while the speedster remained silent, his gaze still caught up with Gotham's distant skyline, a sparkling metropolis, pools of molten silver in the waning sun – a whole multitude of sins hidden by empty facades. "I thought I'd made me peace with it, you know?"

"No one expects you to be completely over it Wally," Dick answered gently, stepping towards his friend.

"But they do," Wally gave a rueful shake of his head. "I mean, most people will understand the anger and the tears. But only for a little while, sooner or later they'll expect you to get over it – move on."

"We don't expect you to forget Barry," said Dick, his voice suddenly carrying the weight of years he shouldn't have lived.

"No, I guess not… But I haven't spoken to Conner about it. We've barely spoken since I left the team. And it's because of Barry, his death is the giant pink elephant in the room. No matter how much I try to rationalise, no matter how many times I tell myself he was under Luthor's control. Each time I close my eyes and see Barry's neck snap, its Conner's fingers around his neck." Wally let out a shaky breath. "I cant imagine having someone root around in my head like that, control me… but Jesus Dick, sometimes I cant even bother trying to empathise with him, I'm still too angry."

"One day you'll be able to," Dick offered lamely. He was no stranger to the death of loved ones, but this was virgin territory.

"What if it's too late?" Wally whispered. "What if it takes me that long that any part of our friendship just disappears?"

"Our kind of friendships don't just fade away Wally," Dick replied, trying his best to console his friend.

"It nearly did with me and Artemis," the red head re-joined.

"That was different, you were in love."

"How does that make any sense?" the speedster questioned, turning to face his friend, an incredulous frown stamped firmly across his features.

"Since when is love supposed to make sense?" Dick answered, a rather smug look flitting about the corners of his mouth.

"Douche bag," Wally grumbled good-naturedly as he sent a swipe towards the vigilante. Dick neatly sidestepped, a genuine grin cracking across his face.

"Too slow West.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City <strong>

Vaulting over the peeling garden fence Cheshire dropped lightly to the floor; the house in front of her was dark. The occupants had all retired for the night. Allowing herself a small smile the assassin stepped towards the sliding patio doors. The student house was hardly Fort Knox, there wasn't even a rudimentary alarm system to bypass and she was soon granted access to the building.

Padding silently through the living room Jade made a beeline towards a freestanding lamp. Reaching into her belt she withdrew a small metal device, with easy grace she dropped her hand through the opening in the lampshade, quickly she fixed the bug to the light fixture. Removing her hand she moved though the house, keeping an eye open for any other suitable places she could plant a camera or microphone.

Taking the stairs slowly the assassin walked past several closed door, she needn't be too quiet, the sleeping occupants if disturbed from their slumber would no doubt think she was just one of their housemates on the way back from the bathroom. Cheshire smiled to herself before she slipped into the only unoccupied room.

The bedroom bore the signs of her niece, the perfume she used to wear seemed to hang in the air, like she had walked into a forest comprised entirely of jasmine. Dropping one more camera and another microphone in the room, Cheshire moved towards the window, wrenching it open she jumped onto the sill. Extending herself to her full height she balanced precariously on the edge as she pulled the window shut. With one last look at Artemis' room Cheshire leapt from the edge of the building. Forcing her body into a roll as she hit the ground the assassin quickly sprang upright. Only to find the sharp end of an arrow pointed directly at her head.

"What are you doing here?" the archer demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Cheshire veritably purred. "Are you following me?"

"I've been keeping tabs on you. What are you doing at a civilian house? Students aren't normally on one of your hit lists."

"No," Cheshire conceded. "Have another guess Red."

"Why don't you just save me the trouble and tell me?" the bowstring, if possible, extended further still.

Cheshire resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Dropping to the floor the assassin swiped out Red Arrow's feet, with a cat like grace she sprung from the ground, her body whistling through the air as she shot past Roy. Grabbing onto the picket fence she began to push herself upwards only to find a certain amount of resistance pulling against her leg. Turning her head Jade's eyes narrowed, but before she could move any further she was flying back through the air, her body hitting the sodden grass. A small moan escaped her mouth; she only just managed to catch the boot that swung towards her face. Rolling onto her side Jade flipped back onto her feet, shooting Red Arrow a wide smile she sent a flurry of punches his way, to her annoyance each and everyone of them was blocked.

"You've been practicing," Cheshire growled in appreciation.

Roy didn't reply, instead he sent a roundhouse kick at Jade's head. The assassin rolled her body into a flip, her legs shooting over her head. Quickly finding her footing she turned towards the house and charged at the wall. Speeding up she placed one foot on the brick wall, driving her screaming muscles she ran up the side of the building. Using the red brick as a springboard she launched into the night air, quickly dropping she landed with her legs either side of Roy's head, her feet hooked onto the back of his thighs. Arching her back Cheshire used her bodyweight to plunge earthwards, bringing Red Arrow with her. The archer landed heavily underneath her.

Springing into a fighting stance Cheshire quickly swept her errant locks from out of her face just as Roy's fist shot towards her. Grabbing Roy's arm she jerked it behind his back, twisting the limb round she was rewarded with the arching screaming out in the pain. Quickly dropping the offending limb she punched him hard in the kidneys. The red head dropped to his knees, his breathing laboured as he struggled to keep the pain under control.

"Just not good enough Red," Cheshire whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling at his neck. And despite it all Roy felt something stir in chest that had nothing to do with Cheshire getting away.

Taking a run at the fence this time Jade cleared in neatly. Powering down the road she heard the screech of tires, glancing over her shoulder the assassin saw a ubiquitous black SUV.

"Get in." Slade's voice was hard, uncompromising and certainly did not leave Jade with the feeling that she had any other option.

Rolling her eyes behind the mask the assassin quickly pulled herself into the passenger seat.

"Did you put all of the devices in place?" Slade questioned.

"Yes," Cheshire nodded. "Did you ever think I wouldn't manage something as easy as bugging a house?"

"I thought the arrival of Red Arrow might have distracted you," Wilson replied, and Jade could have sworn he was laughing silently behind his mask.

"Hardly," the assassin rolled her eyes.

"Are you in the habit of beating all of your bedfellows to a bloody pulp?" Slade questioned the woman next to him mildly, and this time Cheshire could hear the condensing humour in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Jade demanded.

"Nothing, just don't forget I have employed you to do a job. I expect it to be completed."

Cheshire merely nodded, her eyes clouding over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh dear... So sorry it has taken me SO long to update this story! I was really struggling with this chapter and I'm still not 100% with it. But at least I have gotten it out and I can now move on with story, which should hopefully come a lot easier.

Re Batman's revealing of his ID to Kara, I hope this didn't seem to OOC but he's learnt some hard truths since 'Renegade' - that being, too many secrets and not trusting people often leads to epic fails.

Anyway, I hope you kids enjoyed the chapter and please please let me know what you think in a review (even though I probably dont deserve it!).


	9. Jasmine Burns

"I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other." – Mary Shelly, 'Frankenstein'

* * *

><p>The phone was held loosely in his hand. The text message he had received still flashing across the screen. Glancing down at the small piece of technology Conner barely took in the words, his eyes staring unseeing at the print face. Batman's voice was screaming in his head that it was a trap. But his own voice had succeeded in drowning out the Dark Knight's. He had received the message two days prior and he failed to show anyone its contents. Instead he was waiting at the top of the deserted warehouse as per the message's instructions.<p>

To say he was being an idiot was an understatement. But he had to know; an overwhelming sense of curiosity was flooding through him. A small part of him couldn't help but wonder whether this had anything to do with the arrival of Kara. Was he being confronted with an ugly truth he thought he'd comes to terms with?

Kara and Clark shared actual blood – not flesh that was made up in a test tube and ripped from stolen genetic material. Kara was actual family. She wasn't like him, a grudgingly adopted teenager with anger management issues. Kara had two parents and the ability to claim her right to exist. He was here because a megalomaniac wanted to see what would happen if he cloned the Man of Steel.

The same megalomaniac he was waiting for in the dead of night, a lone text message his only guarantee this wasn't a takedown. Conner clenched his fist; he didn't have to be here. Clark had made it clear he was part of his family now. He was an honorary Kent.

_Honorary. _

No matter how he looked at it, Conner couldn't escape the niggling feeling that he wasn't right. He was something twisted, a perversity that nature had somehow been forced into overlooking. He wasn't natural; he was in vitro, in glass.

"I didn't think you'd come."

Luthor's voice was just as he remembered. The timbre just as silky and smooth to cover up whatever annoyance and anger the industrialist wrestled with. And undoubtedly there was a great deal of anger.

"I didn't think I would either," Conner muttered. Keeping his eyes downcast Superboy forced out the air from his lungs in one forceful sigh.

"But you did." A small smirk played about the corner of Luthor's mouth. "Have you come out of curiosity?"

Conner shrugged, his eyes fixed stubbornly on the setting sun. "Yeah. You could say that." Superboy nodded, his shoulders stiffening as something rippled through him. Rounding on the billionaire the two finally made eye contact. "Why the hell did you decide to produce a Superman clone?"

His mouth just about managed to form the words as he hurriedly expelled them, his feeling of self-loathing at a new high.

"Its not because I could, if that's the answer you were hoping for." Lex offered, his voice level, his eyes strangely cold. A thick veneer was lacquered across his features – he was every inch a politician. Hiding whatever murky thoughts he truly felt beneath a carefully cultivated façade.

"Well, I was kind of hoping for a maniacal laugh followed by some moustache twirling." Conner replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "But as hair isn't really your style, and I don't think anyone actually reveals their master plan – I'll ask again. Why?"

"What were you saying about master plans?" Lex shot back, his eyebrow rising archly.

"I would have thought me killing the Flash was master plan enough."

"The Flash? Please." Luthor shrugged.

"Don't…" Conner forced out, his hands balling into fists as he struggled to keep from shaking.

"Don't what?"

"Don't make it seem like it was nothing. You made me kill him. You made me kill another human being. For no Goddamn reason." Conner snarled, his fists itching to his something.

Conner's eyes narrowed, making to move away the hero stiffened as he felt Luthor's hand on his arm. "Is that what this is about? You think I forced you to become a killer?"

"That's a part of it – sure." Conner shudder, unsure of where this sudden willingness to outpour his feelings was coming from and to Lex Luthor of all people. "But I still want to know why you decided to make me…"

"I didn't force you to become a killer."

"Like Hell!" Conner spat, barely managing to keep his anger under wraps. "Have you any idea what its like to have someone mess with your head – you weren't just rearranging the furniture up there, you were fucking landscape gardening. You took away all the control I had…"

"No, I took back the control I allowed you." Lex replied softly, his eyes glinting in the fading light. "I have always had you on a leash Conner."

"The control you allowed me?" Conner yelled. "This was all out of ego? You wanted to prove to Superman that you could make something of his yours?"

"You were never his Conner," Lex shook his head, an indulgent smile gracing his features. "I made you. In fact, half of your DNA is mine."

Conner stumbled, landing against the warm concrete of the balustrade. His head was spinning, the shaky reality he had managed to pull together for himself was falling away. Crumbling around him as he struggled to find a lifeline. Luthor's voice drifted towards him, and Conner wretched.

"Come now," Lex consoled, his hand patting Conner's back. "It can hardly come as a surprise."

"No," Conner shuddered, wiping roughly at his mouth, shrugging off Luthor's arm. "Believe me, Luke Skywalker has my every sympathy right about now."

Luthor snorted, "Finally watched Stars Wars did you?"

Conner narrowed his eyes; "I spent the better part of my youth in a test tube, so forgive me if I've been a little slow with the pop culture references."

"There's a part of me in you Conner," Lex suddenly snapped. "Surely you must be able to figure it out?"

"No, I don't know Luthor. So why don't you just tell me?"

"I didn't set out to clone you Conner," the billionaire offered the young hero a benign smile.

"Then…"

"Oh Cadmus started out with the intention of creating a new Superman in case the world found themselves without him. I was interested in you for less noble reasons."

"Which were?" Conner pressed.

"That would be telling wouldn't it?" Luthor smiled. "Now, I'm willing to offer you a hand in friendship Conner. I am your father – of sorts – maybe its time you know where you came from."

* * *

><p>The sun had set across Central City and the moon hung large in the air, casting an eerie glow across the city strangely reminiscent of Gotham. Artemis hugged one arm across her chest, suddenly feeling the chill in the air. Glancing to her left she sent a small smile towards Kara.<p>

After much convincing Artemis had managed to gain Batman's blessing and the two girls had left Gotham behind them. The dark metropolis, argued Artemis, was not the place to get a girl from another planet out of her shell. Of all the cities the country had to offer, Gotham was by far the most unrelenting and unforgiving – a harsh and angry city.

"Home is nothing like this," Kara offered, tugging nervously at her borrowed clothes.

"What, you didn't have cities?" Artemis mentally slapped herself as she noticed Kara wince at her use of the past tense.

"No we had cities," Kara nodded deliberately, her eyes somewhat downcast. "Just nothing this green." Gesturing to the trees around her Kara stared somewhat mournfully at the surrounding foliage.

"This is just a park," Artemis smiled warmly, "Wait till you get out of the city."

"I'd like to see the rest of this planet if it's to be my home." Kara nervously twirled her hair between her fingers, "It's just all so different, and Kal doesn't seem to need me."

"He can help you though," Artemis shrugged "That counts for something right?"

"Ye…"

Artemis pressed her finger to her mouth, indicating Kara to fall silent. A light thump behind the two of them caused Artemis to tense. Turning around her fists clenched at her sides as she squinted into the darkness.

"What is it?" Kara whispered.

"I don't know," Artemis shot back, inching towards the sound.

A figure burst out from the inky darkness, a well-heeled boot swinging for the archer's face. With a grunt of exertion Artemis flipped backwards before diving at Kara, pushing the girl out of the way.

"Run back to the house," Artemis demanded as she pressed her keys in the girl's hand. "You can remember the way right?"

Kara nodded breathlessly just as a gloved hand reached out and pulled the archer away from her.

With a stifled cry Kara pulled herself upright and powered towards the exit of the park.

Artemis hissed in pain, she had failed to block a punch to her face and stumbled backwards. With a yell of frustration she launched herself forwards, right leg shooting out only to be caught deftly by her attacker. With a causal nonchalance the assailant twisted Artemis's leg and sent her tumbling backwards.

"Your father missed a lot from your education Artemis."

"I've had a few people teach me since him," the blonde spat.

Gaining her feet Artemis exploded forwards, jumping off the ground she wrapped both her legs around the attacker's upper torso before bringing him down to the ground. An elbow to his face and a sharp punch to his kidneys followed. Rolling to her side Artemis struggled to her feet only to find a hand snatch out and keep her tethered to the ground.

"And you're still not good enough."

With vicious accuracy a punch was landed against Artemis' lower back, a kick delivered to one of her knees before she was backhanded across the face. Flying back into the damp grass Artemis struggled for breath, her lungs screaming in protest as she forced herself to get up.

"Who are you?" the blonde managed to spit out, roughly pushing back her hair.

"An interested party."

"Well, like I told Jade, I'm not interested."

With the words still hanging in the air Artemis flew at the man, the flurry of punches she sent towards him were all neatly blocked. The attacker's own punch barely countered by the archer. Throwing her fist wildly Artemis grunted in pain as the man caught her limb, spinning her round he wrenched hard on her arm. There was an audible pop, the blonde screamed out in agony, her arm hanging limply at her side.

She just saw the fist fly at her face before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kara fumbled with the keys as she stood nervously on the stoop leading to Artemis' shared house. But no sooner had she managed to find the right key the large bunch fell from her limp fingers. Stumbling back her hands clawed at her neck, wrenching free a dart from her skin one last droplet of green liquid dripped onto her thumb. Tumbling to the ground the Kryptonian quickly lost consciousness and the wet team moved in.<p>

* * *

><p>His keys jangled, the lock stiff. With a grunt Wally pushed against the wood, finally the heavy front door gave way and granted him access to the small apartment. Making a mental note to tell the super about the sticking door the speedster went to turn on the hall light. The light bulb remained stubbornly off. Wally cursed as he moved deeper into the apartment, the rest of the lights were just as unresponsive. Feeling his way towards the kitchen he went in search for the fuse box. Pushing against the thin pine he felt the cool tiles under his feet. Shuffling forward the speedster sighed, all he wanted to do was veg out on the couch, not start fumbling around in the dark hoping he didn't stub his toe.<p>

But all thoughts of returning the light to his flat were pushed from his head as he became aware of another presence in his house. A punch to the gut confirmed his suspicions. What followed was a swift kick to the side before he was forcibly slammed into his kitchen door, his head bashing against the frame, sucking back a groan Wally attempted to orientate himself. But before he could call out in confusion a hand flew to his mouth; cool fingers pressing against his slightly parted lips as a pair of browns eyes levelled with his own, the scent of jasmine surrounding him.

"Artemis is in trouble." The words were hoarse, whispered hurriedly as Wally felt four perfectly manicured fingernails dig uncomfortably into his skin.

"What kind of trouble?" Wally managed to spit out, his words muffled by the hand that was clamped tightly across his mouth.

"The kind that involves bad people."

Wally raised a questioning eyebrow, a snort of derision escaping from between the intruder's fingers.

The brown eyes narrowed in annoyance, "When I start thinking someone's bad, then maybe, just maybe, they are and you ought to be scared."

"Why the change of heart?" Wally grunted, his green eyes trying to decipher whether there was any truth in the woman's opposite him.

"I've always cared about her…"

"Sure got a funny way of showing it," the speedster shot back, the hand having dropped from his mouth, only to land against his shoulder. The woman's body weight thrown against his, pinning him against the door.

"I kept her alive, I stopped Shiva from gutting her, I made sure Ra's saw some use in her."

"Right, all of that stuff – it was for your benefit as well Cheshire. Jesus, she gave everything up to Ra's, that's why he kept her around, for every secret she told him. And you know what, the guilt eats her up inside. She blames herself for everything, every single hit we took she can somehow trace back to her. You could have pulled her out the Citadel but you didn't. Instead you let her take the beatings and you convinced her that her loyalty would be enough to buy her freedom. But you forgot to tell her the cost, didn't you?" Wally paused, his skin flushed in anger. "And what the hell are you doing now? Trying to recruit her back into the fold?"

"I'm trying to help her. A certain individual has me strong-armed into helping him. But even I have to say enough is enough."

"Who?" Wally questioned, his voice a veritable growl.

"Slade Wilson," Cheshire deadpanned.

"Is that name supposed to mean anything to me?"

"Ask tall dark and scary," Cheshire sighed. " Look, Wilson isn't just interested in Artemis, I don't know what his endgame is, but your girlfriend's just been dragged into it."

"What do you mean – dragged into it?" Wally hissed, inching towards the assassin. Cheshire having stepped away from him, her back towards the large kitchen window, she had managed to put a fair bit of distance between the two of them.

"He'll have probably managed to take her by now." Cheshire's eyes slid from one exit to another, she was already attempting to formulate an escape plan.

"How did he know where she was?" Wally demanded, anger radiating off him in droves.

Jade managed a strangled chuckle, before she sent her leg cracking against Wally's skull, stumbling backwards the speedster tried to focus on the assassin. "He probably used the bugs I planted in her house, Slade has me in a vice, I'm not exactly a free agent these days. But trust me when I say this, I don't want Artemis to be hurt and I have no idea what he has planned for her, but I don't think its going to be flowers and chocolates."

Wrenching open the window Jade jumped onto the sill, swivelling round she leapt out into the night air, Wally only just stumbling to his feet.

* * *

><p>Conner's hand shook, the razor blade falling limply from his fingers only to land in the white basin. Roughly wiping away the blood that had dripped into his eyes Superboy stared into the mirror. Gone was his hair, a few nicks across his skin from he had cut himself marked what he had done. Shivering Conner rubbed a free hand across his hair, marvelling at the lack of resistance. Squinting he tried to see the other man in him, but all he could see was Lex.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter title taken from the poem Spring by Henry Timrod.

Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed this update! I hope it wasn't too jumpy in parts. Please feel free to drop me a review letting me know what you think.


	10. Virtue

"Virtue is like precious odours, most fragrant when it is crushed."

― Emmuska Orczy, _The Scarlet Pimpernel_

* * *

><p>Within seconds Wally had donned the suit, just having time to stuff several power bars down his throat, as there was no time to properly recharge. No doubt he'd be running on empty by the time he got to Gotham, but his superfast metabolism was the least of his concerns now. In a minute flat he was back on street level, for once Wally ignored his self imposed speed limit cars rocking as he went past, tonight he didn't care – tonight he was worried about more important things. Artemis was once more fighting for her life and this time he wouldn't be too late. This time he'd run fast enough.<p>

In less than a minute the speedster was out of the city limits, the rolling countryside of the Midwest there to greet him. Away from the city's light pollution he could see that the sky was littered with stars, but the incredible sight was lost to him. Cheshire's words kept turning over in his mind; once more Artemis was alone and lost to him. But this time there was no questioning her loyalties; she had been taken against her will by a man he had no knowledge of, a man that had the power to scare Cheshire. The same woman who had once threatened to blow an entire country sky high.

Wally was now speeding through West Virginia, soon he'd hit New Jersey and then he would be within sights of Gotham City. Despite working under the moniker of the Flash, Wally still relied on the older, more seasoned fighters of the tights-wearing brigade for help. The majority of the time he resisted the urge to fall back on them, his ego unable to accept the deference he still had for them, stemming back from the days when he ran as Kid Flash. But tonight, when he had absolutely no idea who Slade Wilson was and why he had any interest in Artemis, Batman with his seemingly limitless resources and knowledge was going to be his first port of call.

Once upon a time Wally had always treaded carefully when entering Gotham; after all it was Batman's city. Bright red unitards tended to stick out like a sore thumb on the mean and dark streets of Gotham and whilst Wally knew he was just as much substance as style, Batman didn't do curtain calls, he was the hero his city needed him to be. And that hero had to cling to the shadows, the night his one true ally. These days however, Wally had shaken his hang-ups and on the rare occasion Batman gave anything away it appeared that the Dark Knight was willing to admit that the speedster was his own man.

Wally flew past Wayne Tower; the entire building lit up as several lines of the elevated train trundled towards the central station under the vast skyscraper. Wally resisted the urge to shudder; there was something wholly unnerving about Gotham city. It was like Central City in the middle of November at ten minutes past midnight, whatever underbelly his own city managed to hide during the day always made its presence known in Gotham. Despite Batman's efforts crime was still rife in the city, decades worth of corruption stretching up to the highest positions of public office had left the city gasping for air as it struggled to negotiate the constant deluge of human was safe to say that the Scarlet Speedster did not like the city.

The further Wally travelled the larger the houses were becoming, the squalid depravity of the Old Town warehouses long behind him. Soon enough Wally reached the Palisades and the beautiful outline of Wayne Manor could just be made out against the inky black of the night sky. Forgoing all usual methods of gaining entry to the house Wally headed straight for the Cave. Dick had insisted the access route he was about to take was strictly for emergencies, but if this wasn't one Wally didn't know what qualified.

The red head skidded through the waterfall, the droplets barely having time to bounce off his body before he was standing before the Batcomputer.

"Bruce."

"West?" the Detective replied, pushing back his cowl so Wally could benefit from the full force of his withering glare.

"Slade Wilson."

Bruce frowned, getting up from his chair he walked towards the speedster, his gaze steady.

"Where did you hear that name?" Batman's voice was flat, but Wally could hear the growl rumbling under the surface, willing to be unleashed.

"Cheshire. She came to my apartment about 30 minutes ago. She said Artemis had been taken by this Wilson guy and told me to ask you who he was." Wally hurried out; he could feel his energy levels about to drop as he woozily leant against the cold stone wall. Quite suddenly a sandwich was held out under his nose, the source of the offer for sustenance was Alfred. "How'd you know?" the red muttered under his breath as he gratefully accepted the food.

"You tripped off the house's alarm systems, when we ascertained that is was you I began preparing food immediately." The butler smiled warmly, "It is good to see you Master West, although I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too Alfred," the speedster offered the older man a tight smile having just polished off the plate.

"Have you tried getting in touch with Artemis?" Bruce quickly interjected, once more back at the console.

"Yeah, just rings through to voicemail." Wally sighed, slowly walking towards the Dark Knight.

"She wasn't alone." Batman suddenly stated, his eyes narrowed as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"What do you mean?" Wally questioned.

"She managed to convince me that Gotham wasn't the best place for Kara at this present moment. The two of them went to Central City yesterday…"

"Dammit!" Wally exclaimed. "I was just there! I should have…"

"No," Bruce quickly interrupted. "You were right to come and find me. Slade Wilson is not a man to be underestimated. The threat he poses is a very real one."

"So who is he?"

"Ex military, served in Korea after lying about his age. Due to his exemplary performance record the army chose to ignore this. He was quickly bumped up the Lieutenant Colonel; apparently his aptitude for killing was unrivalled. Deathstroke is unparalleled when it comes to hand to hand combat; Lady Shiva would struggle against him. At some stage in his career he developed a relationship with an ex SAS officer going by the name of Wintergreen. It was for Wintergreen that Slade broke out of a government run facility; the purpose of this facility was to creature super soldiers, the serums they used worked to varying degrees. But the bottom line is that Slade is in the possession of enhanced physical powers.

"At this point Wilson's history becomes harder to track, his military service record is no longer of any use, a few years after the experimentation Wilson resurfaces as a gun for hire. Thus ensues one of the bloodiest careers in history; Wilson apparently adheres to some form of honour code, one rule being that he will never give up his employer. Up until this point Wilson's MO has been killing. He is reputedly the best contract killer out there. But now it would seem the weapon has tired of being handled…"

"You don't think he's taking orders from somebody?" Wally asked, his green eyes narrowing in thought.

"Slade isn't hired muscle, not normally anyway. Assassinations are what he deals in… What he's doing with Artemis is something else entirely. Perhaps he's no longer willing to act as a pawn."

"So, we have no idea why he might have taken Artemis."

"And Kara." Bruce added grimly. "I haven't been able to get in touch with her either."

"Dammit!" Wally suddenly exclaimed, angrily stalking away from Bruce.

"Losing your temper isn't going to help the situation Wally. Before I let Kara leave with Artemis I made her promise she'd take a panic alarm with her, it was more thanks to Clark insisting really. She's activated it."

"You think she still has it on her?" Wally questioned, his anger quickly dissipating.

"Most probably, it was disguised as a pendant." Batman frowned, "the computer's still trying to triangulate her position, it looks like she's in the Metropolis area however."

Reaching towards a small steel box on the table Batman withdrew an earpiece.

"Here." Rather unceremoniously the vigilante dumped the earpiece into Wally's hand. "We're taking the Batwing. Dick should be here in a minute."

As if he'd been waiting in the wings for his cue Richard Grayson suddenly appeared by Wally's side.

"I've tried to get through to Conner but the guys not picking up."

"Superman?" Wally asked, before he finished off several more sandwiches Alfred had brought down.

Batman suddenly stilled, his eyes narrowed. "Clark is too close to this…"

"And I'm not?" Wally shot back.

"I don't think Clark needs to be involved, it wouldn't be beneficial."

Wally was about to say something along the lines of keeping too many secrets from people he professed to be friends with was never a good idea, until he caught the look Dick was shooting him.

"Never a good idea to contradict him."

"Seriously Dick? We're grown men, we don't need to ask his permission to do things, if we think that Clark should be here then…" Wally broke off, trying his best to sound resolute but he had a feeling he was failing.

"If that's the case then why don't you ask Bruce if you can fly the Batwing?" Nightwing asked wryly. With his mask firmly in place Dick was already falling into fearless leader mode, there was something about the costume that made him stand taller.

"Fine," Wally conceded. "But half the problems between him and JLA is because of trust issues. And I'm fairly certain he's the one that's got the problem."

"What's Superman not coming got to do with trust?"

"Trust is bred on honesty, we're not being honest."

"Look, Wally." Dick said, his tone unusually grave. "Do you want to save Artemis?"

"Of course!" The speedster exclaimed, a little too loudly, as the Detective threw a look in their direction.

"Then trust him. Trust Bruce." Dick said emphatically, "He knows what he's doing."

* * *

><p>The steady drip of water echoed throughout the cell. Artemis' eyes fluttered open; she was still groggy, still unsure of her surroundings. Breathing in sharply the blonde instantly regretted it, there was a stagnant smell floating in the air. Whether it was all the still water she was surrounded by or something else she didn't know, but whatever it was it was unpleasant.<p>

Rolling onto her side Artemis let out a small groan, rubbing her hand across the back of her head she checked for any obvious wounds, all she felt was an egg sized bump. Pushing herself into a sitting position the archer began to assess her situation.

She was hobbled, but her hands remained unbound, the blonde shuffled towards the small amount of light that was offered to her through the cracked window. Gritting her teeth against the shooting pain in her legs she finally managed to pull herself upright by using the cold iron bars that stood between her and possible freedom.

"You're awake I see."

"No thanks to you," Artemis spat, doing her best to hide her shock at the sudden appearance of the stranger.

"No, I suppose not. I did hit you rather hard." With those words Slade Wilson stepped closer to the bars, his face only just illuminated by the moonlight.

"Who are you?" The archer asked, her voice dangerously close to breaking as she tried to gain any clues. "Where's Kara?"

"Kara is safe for the moment." Wilson smiled behind his mask.

Recoiling ever so slightly Artemis asked again, "Who are you?"

"An interested party."

"God damn it!" the blonde veritably screamed, "I'm not interested in whatever you have to offer me."

"Even if what I have to offer you may grant you your own place in the world, away from the guilt and resentment you currently harbour?"

"I don't resent anyone," Artemis spat. "And that guilt? That guilt is what reminds me of why I never want to get involved with people like you again. Now for the last time, who the fuck are you?"

"Slade Wilson," the man offered finally. "Your daddy might have mentioned me, he'd probably have used my work name though – Deathstroke."

Artemis' eyes widened in shock, in her haste to get away from the bars she fell to the floor, desperately pushing herself as far away from the man as she could.

"Ah, so Sportsmaster did tell you about me."

"You're insane if you think I'm going to start killing people for a living…" Artemis whispered from her place on the ground.

"I don't plan for you to become an assassin Artemis. I have far bigger hopes for you."

"Like what?" Artemis questioned definitely, some of the fight she had in her bubbling to the surface.

"It is time for the false idols that the world seems to worship to be torn down and for us to begin again." Deathstroke suddenly broke into a wide smile, a bark like laugh echoing through the room. "Honestly? I'm after power Artemis, after all, what else is there?"

"And what, I'm supposed to help you get it?" Artemis shot back, her voice dripping with barely concealed hatred.

"Clever girl."

Deathstroke smiled.

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of the mirror Conner looked to his hand, the sheers were already buzzing and for a second he almost lost his bottle. Gritting his teeth the boy tried to shake the sudden feelings of doubt. This was who he was. He knew that now. There was no point trying to be something that he was clearly never meant to be. Very slowly he brought the sheers to his head, dark brown locks drifting down around his face.<p>

Turning off the sheers Conner simply stared before shakily running his hand over his now bald scalp. Blinking his eyes rapidly Conner roughly wiped away the tears.

His reflection was utterly unfamiliar to him now. Gone was his wholesome image now something else lurked there. Perhaps he was imagining it, maybe he was seeing things that he wanted to see. A connection to someone – something to tie him down and hold him. He hadn't found it with Clark so maybe he could find it with someone else.

His phone was continually buzzing in his pocket, it was probably Dick, despite everything they had tried to say to each other Wally rarely called. Pulling out his phone with every intention of putting it on silent Conner's breath hitched in his throat. The caller ID was spitting out Wally's name.

It didn't mean anything. It wasn't fate. It wasn't a sign. It was coincidence.

Roughly rising to his feet Conner headed towards the door, the address he had been given on a parting business card his destination.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of an ubiquitous steel door Conner looked for some means of access. To the left of the door there was a panel, wrenching it open Conner was rewarded with the sight of a biometric scanner, leaning forwards so that his eye was level he waited. He was soon rewarded with a click of the lock and the door swung forward on its hinges. Taking a few hesitant steps forward he was soon swallowed up by the darkness, the door swinging shut behind him.<p>

Walking ever so slowly forwards Conner soon found himself in a large, cavernous room. Wobbling slightly he noticed the familiar glow of green behind thick glass. Frowning Conner stepped forwards, a wave of nausea hit him, pushing him backwards. Gritting his teeth he shuffled forwards again, the green haze clearing just enough for him to make out a mop of blonde hair.

"Jesus…"

"I see you've met your sister," a smooth voice suddenly out. Smiling to himself Lex' hand reached out to rest on Conner's shoulder before giving it a small squeeze. "Time to say hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another chapter at last! Hope you guys liked this one and please drop me a review letting me know what you think!


End file.
